Something You Should Know
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: What happens when Jethro visits Jenny? What will he discover?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: So this is set during the 'Kill Ari' episodes. I'm making 'Kill Ari' about three years sooner, so it's only been three years since Paris, not six. I haven't decided if I'm going to do more than one chapter; if I get a ton of reviews telling me I should, then I will. So please, review, and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I think that the fact that I do not own NCIS is apparent.**

_Jethro simply stared at Jenny, flashbacks from Paris running through his mind._

"_Shall we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bullet?" she said, raising an eyebrow at his silence._

"_Why start lying to each other now, Jen?" he asked, disbelieving that this woman was standing right in front of him after these past three years._

He dialed her number from memory, laughing silently that he could still dial it without looking at the phone. He put the phone to his ear, hearing it ringing.

"Shepard."

"Jen we have to talk. Can I please come in?"

Silence from her end, then what sounded like a door opening and closing. He heard her sigh before she answered.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright. See you soon Jenny."

-NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS-

When Jenny heard Jethro's deep, rumbling voice on the phone, she thought her heart was going to explode. He asked her to come in, her first thought was no. He can't know yet; it's too soon. But he had a right to know, so she might as well get it over with as soon as possible. She got out of bed, going across the hall to check on the sleeping form in the bed. She closed the door behind, and then told Jethro she'd be down in a second. She looked in the mirror, taking in the slightly smudged make-up, her messy crimson curls, her satin nightgown. She smiled slightly, remembering everything this nightgown at seen. It had been Jethro's favorite, and she had been wearing it often, trying to get as close to Jethro as she could even though he was far away.

She went down the stairs, trailing her fingers on the railing. She reached the door, and took a big breath. She grasped the door handle and opened the door, taking in the sight of Jethro. He looked at her, blocking his way in. He looked at her, questions in his eyes.

"You can come in on a condition." Jenny said, hands on her hips.

"And what would that condition be, Jen?" he asked.

"You can't wake Sadie up."

"Jen. Who is Sadie? And why would I wake her up?" he asked, extremely confused.

"Well Jethro…she's…" Jenny ran her fingers through her thick curls, rubbing her tired eyes. "She's our daughter."

-NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS-

Jethro stared at Jenny in disbelief, uncomprehending the words coming out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry. Our who?" he asked her.

"Our daughter, Jethro." Jenny said, looking scared.

"When did you have a baby? And why did I not know about this before right now?" Jethro asked, his voice rising.

"Jethro if you do not quiet down you will have to leave. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't know how. I can tell you that I had no idea I was pregnant when I left. If I had, I never would have left your side. Butt I did leave. I left you, bleeding and broken hearted. When I came home, you were remarried, and I thought you were happy. I didn't want to ruin happiness for you Jethro; you deserved so much of it after I left. Sadie Marie Shepard was born on June 10. She weighed 8 pounds, 3 ounces. She was a good baby; she hardly cried. As she got older, she was very much like you, she's thoughtful, and she cares very deeply about the people close to her. I did tell her about you. She knows that you love her; she knows that your job keeps you away. Every time I look at her, I think of you, and how sorry I was for leaving. I'm so sorry Jethro I am, I just…I just" the end of her statement was cut off by a sob. Tears trailed down her cheeks, and Jethro wordlessly pulled her into him. She buried her face in his chest, staining his shirt. He brushed a kiss on the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. Jenny's sobs were loud, and after a few minutes, they both heard tiny footsteps on the stairs. Jenny brought her head out of Jethro's chest, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Mommy?" a tearful voice came from the stairs.

Jethro took in Jenny's almost double; the toddler had Jenny's thick red curls, her graceful features, but her teary eyes were his sapphire eyes. She had her thumb in her mouth and a purple teddy bear under her arm.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. Come here babe." Jenny said, opening her arms to the little girl. She ran down the stairs and threw herself into Jenny's arms. Jenny cradled the crying toddler to her chest, rubbing her back soothingly. She looked at Jethro, not quite glaring but not entirely happy.

"She was actually asleep for once." she mouthed over the little girls' head.

"Sorry." he mouthed back, shrugging.

As the toddler's cries turned from sobs to hiccups, she took her tearstained face out of her mother's neck. She blinked at the man that stood in front of her, looking at him as if she recognized him. Jenny noticed, and smiled at her daughter.

"Sadie, I have someone I want you to meet." She put her forehead against her daughter's. "Sadie, this is Daddy."

Sadie looked at her, surprise on her face.

"Daddy? Really? From pictures? And video?"

Jenny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah baby. He's the one. He's home, and he wanted to say hi. Do you want to say hi?"

Sadie nodded her head, and held her arms out to Jethro. He took her into his arms easily, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her wide blue eyes took him in, memorizing his face. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her face very long; he needed to know exactly what she looked like, what her voice sounded like. He needed to know everything about her; he needed to know what he favorite colors were, what foods she hated, what her favorite Disney princess was. He opened his mouth to say something; to try and explain to his wonderful little girl why he had never seen her before this, to try and apologize just how sorry he was he had missed a single second of her life. Before he could get any words out though, Sadie opened her mouth. The single statement that left her mouth were enough to make tears spring into his eyes.

"I missed you Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, I guess I just have to write more, because my lovely readers have demanded it. :] I hope you enjoy this! Please keep the reviews coming! Oh, and I decided that Jenny didn't make that stupid 'no off the job' comment, just to clarify.**

**Disclaimer: I do not NCIS is any way shape or form sadly**

Jethro looked at Sadie through a film of tears. He couldn't believe that she was actually his. He pulled her even closer into him, putting his face into her hair to try and stop the tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. He glanced at Jenny, not knowing what she was thinking. He saw the look in her eyes, the one that said she was happier than she was letting on. She smiled at him hesitantly, not sure what to do. He beckoned with one hand, telling her to come closer. She came to his side, and he slid one arm around her waist, pulling her into the embrace. She rested her head against his chest and wrapping one arm around Sadie and the other around Jethro, pulled herself into him. In that single embrace, Jenny knew that she was forgiven, at least partially, for leaving. She knew that he must still feel bitterness over it, and he had every right to. She looked up at him, and saw a look in his eyes that she hadn't seen since weeks before she left. The unhidden love in his eyes as he gazed at Sadie was unmistakable, but the look didn't leave when he looked at her, and she felt hope stirring in her chest.

The moment was broken when Sadie's tiny voice was heard.

"Daddy, are you staying now?"

The question stopped him short, because he honestly didn't know. He glanced at Jenny quickly, and saw her nod her head almost imperceptibly. He looked at Sadie, joy in his voice.

"Yeah honey, I'm staying."

He kissed Sadie's forehead and she giggled happily. She kissed Jethro on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Daddy, can you read me a story? I'm sleepy." Sadie asked, her voice soft.

"Of course I will baby. Why don't I bring you upstairs and you can show me your room?" Sadie nodded happily at his suggestion.

He carried her up the stairs carefully while Jenny walked into the kitchen. Sadie pointed to a door at the end of the hallway with a picture of the Disney Princesses on it. Jethro walked into her room, and looked over the room. He noticed the theme of the room was Disney, and looked at Sadie.

"Which princess is your favorite?" he asked her.

"Ariel, the little mermaid! She's got red hair like me Daddy!" Sadie said, a giggle escaping her lips. Jethro laughed with her and placed a kiss on her nose.

"She does have red hair like you! Now what story do you want me to read to you?"

He put Sadie down gently as she toddled over to the bookshelf by the window. She grabbed a book off the shelf and brought it over to the bed. Jethro walked over and scooped her up, making her giggle. He set her on the bed, and sat down next to her pulling her close and bringing her head on his shoulder with his arm around her. He looked at the book and smiled when he saw it was the story of The Little Mermaid. He opened the story and began to read, his voice lulling Sadie to sleep. Halfway through the story, he heard quite snores issuing from Sadie's tiny mouth, but continued to read. When he closed the book, he shifted slowly, resting Sadie's head onto the pillow, and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He smoothed her hair and left the book on the bedside table. His knees and back protested when he stood up, and he stretched, hands on his back. He left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Jethro…"

He turned when he heard her breathy whisper from the open doorway. He walked towards her, not knowing what she was planning on doing. He entered her room and closed the door. Whatever happened, he didn't want to wake Sadie. Jenny walked over to him and put her head on his chest. So much had happened, and she was exhausted. But she wanted to know how this would work. She needed to know where they stood. She looked up at him with tired eyes, searching his face. He in return looked at her with millions of questions in his eyes.

Before she had really thought about what she was doing or what could result of her actions, Jenny wrapped her arms around Jethro's neck and pressed her lips against his, hard. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him. A tiny voice in the back of his mind told his that this was a bad idea, but the larger voice told him he might as well enjoy it while it lasted. As the kiss deepened, both Jenny and Jethro knew that this was something that needed to happen.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Jenny looked up at Jethro before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. She pulled him down on top of her, wrapping one leg around his jean-clad calf. His hands went to the hem of her nightgown, lifting upwards. She moved with him, facilitating the movement.

The cold hit her skin and she shivered slightly. She reached for Jethro's belt, undoing it and quickly pulling off his jeans. She pulled his mouth to hers again, capturing his lips in a hot kiss. He kissed her back, his tongue rubbing against hers, relearning how she tasted, how she felt against him. She gripped the waistband of his boxers and slid them off quickly while his hands went to her lacy underwear. He disposed of them and his hands traced circles on the sensitive skin of her hips. He looked into her slightly hazed emerald orbs before he asked her his hesitant question.

"Jen…are you sure…?"

She gazed at him for a moment before she answered, her voice completely sure.

"Jethro, please. I need you…"

With that single utterance, Jethro was hooked. After kissing her lovingly, he carefully slid into her, giving her time to adjust to him. She still felt the way she did three years ago, and he kissed her again. He pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in. Jenny moaned his name with each thrust, her face in his neck, nibbling gently.

He still moved the same, familiar way he did three years ago, still smelled of sawdust, coffee and bourbon. Her hands gripped his strong back, her nails leaving slight half-crescent indentations in his skin. As they reached and went over the edge of pleasure, they moaned each other's names in their ears. As he slid off of her and pulled her into his embrace, their sticky skin cooling together, he placed a kiss to her sweaty curls.

"Jenny, I'm sorry."

She looked at him in clear surprise. He never apologizes. It's a sign of weakness. So why was he apologizing, and to her? He had nothing to be sorry for, if anyone should be apologizing it should be her!

"Jethro, why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything to be sorry for."

"But I do Jen. I should have come after you when you left. Then I never would have missed a minute of Sadie's life, and you wouldn't have had to do this all on your own. And marrying Stephanie was just stupid. I just, well, honestly I didn't have a good reason for marrying her. She was a distraction that honestly I wish I hadn't had. Jen, I just don't want to miss another second of Sadie's life. I understand your reasons though. I know that you were protecting her, and she's the most wonderful little girl I've met. Just know that even if this doesn't go anywhere, I'm going to do everything I can to be in her life." He normally didn't talk that much, and he was surprised himself with the amount of talking he was doing. He really hadn't meant to mention the whole Stephanie fiasco, it had just slipped out. He wanted to head slap himself but knew that that would be slightly obvious. He looked at Jenny to see laughter in her eyes.

"Jethro I understand, but please, don't beat yourself up over the past. We can't change it, but we can shape the future however we want. I want you to be in Sadie's life. Jethro, you are her father, and I know that you will do everything you can to make sure she knows that. And we will make us work. I need you, and walking away may have been the stupidest thing I could have ever done. I love you, and I always have and…" Jenny let herself trail off after realizing what she had said.

"Jen, I loved you since Paris, I never stopped."

She looked up sharply when she heard his response. She had been expecting anything but that. Hope stirred in her chest once again when she looked into his intense blue eyes. She pressed a kiss to his lips, and he kissed her back softly. He cuddled her into his chest, listening to her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. He soon followed suit, thoughts of his daughter swirling through his brain.

**Author's End Note: This turned out slightly smuttier than I had originally intended. Sorry about that! Please please please review. I think I have an idea for the next chapter. I'll try and be speedier with my updates; I had a little bit of writer's block. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Please continue to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The suggestion from itzcheeseball is in here (it helped me very much, thank you!!), and I loved it! Thank you for all the reviews! Please please keep them up, they really do help!! Oh, and her nickname, Sad, is pronounced *Say-duh***

**Disclaimer: I only own Sadie :]**

Jethro woke up slowly, taking in his unfamiliar surroundings. He felt a warm body in his arms, and the events of yesterday came rushing back. He looked at Jenny's sleeping form and couldn't help smiling. God he had missed her. He gently brushed a curl off her cheek and let his fingers linger. Jenny sighed in contentment, and snuggled in closer. Jethro laughed softly and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table, surprised that it was already five thirty. He gently nudged Jenny's shoulder with his, trying to wake her.

"Jen…time to get up."

"Five more minutes." Jenny mumbled into his chest.

Jethro decided to try another wake up tactic. He started pressing kissed into Jenny's skin; her cheeks, nose, forehead, neck, shoulders, resting finally on her pulse point. By the time he reached her lips, Jenny was moaning softly. He pulled back and saw mischief flash in her green eyes.

"I think that the only way you can stay is if you wake me up like that every morning." Jenny said, cocking up an eyebrow.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Do you want to shower first, or do you not mind me joining you?"

"Join me. You know I have trouble reaching that spot on my back…" Jenny said, putting her mouth close to his ear, letting her warm breath caress his neck. He shivered slightly and slid his rough hands down her spine, feeling her teeth graze his earlobe. He kissed her neck quickly before rolling off the bed, helping her up. They walked towards the bathroom, where Jenny proceeded to lock the door before starting the water.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Forty minutes later, Jenny and Jethro sat at the kitchen table, sipping their coffees. He looked at her and smiled, taking hand from across the table. She looked up and smiled, interlacing their fingers.

"What are you going to do with Sadie today?" Jethro asked, stroking her fingers with his thumb.

"Well, I was going to bring her with me…" Jenny stopped when she saw the fear flash through Jethro's eyes. "Jethro?'

"Jen, you can't take her, at least not today. If there was any chance that Ari could find out about her…" Jethro looked at Jenny feeling helpless.

"Jethro, it's alright, I understand. You don't happen to know of any good daycare centers around her do you?" Jenny asked, trying to keep some light humor in her voice.

Jethro thought about it for a second, and his gaze softened.

"Yeah, I know a place."

Jenny looked surprised, but simply nodded, staying silent. She squeezed Jethro's hand gently before standing up. Jethro stood with her, keeping their fingers intertwined.

"Do you want to wake her up?" Jenny asked softly.

Jethro nodded, trying not the look too eager. Jenny saw through him however, and laughed, walking with him upstairs. She squeezed his hand once more before letting go and walking into her room. Jethro walked into Sadie's room quietly, and went over to her bed.

"Sadie, it's time to get up honey." Jethro kissed her forehead, brushing back her fiery curls. She moved in her slumber, turning towards his deep voice. Her eyes opened slowly, still heavy with sleep.

"Daddy?" the question in her voice caused him to wince slightly. He kissed her forehead again before answering.

"Yeah, honey, it's Daddy."

Sadie opened her eyes fully and looked at him.

"You stayed! You really stayed Daddy!" the joy in her voice almost overruled her words. Almost. Jethro still felt a twist in his heart when he realized that he would really have to prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere. He had never felt so strong a feeling as when he looked into her big blue eyes; a feeling telling him that no one could hurt her ever. He kissed her nose, causing her to giggle her musical little laugh.

"Daddy, can you help me get dressed?" her tiny voice asked, all sleep gone from her face.

"Of course I can. Can you show me where all your stuff is?"

Sadie nodded, and pushed off the covers. She threw her arms around Jethro's neck quickly, hugging him tightly before letting go and walking over to her closet. Jethro got up and followed her, tickling her sides from behind, hearing her laugh again. He wished she could laugh all the time. Her giggle was like a bell ringing, and he wanted to listen to it all day. He kissed her temple before looking into her eyes.

"What do you want to wear today?"

"What about jeans, and my Ariel shirt! Then I can have our hair match! What do you think Daddy?" she asked, her eyes shining when she looked at him.

"I think it sounds perfect baby."

As Jethro helped her get dresses, he could help feeling a slight twinge of pain. He loved Sadie for exactly who she was, and he would never not love her, but some of the things she did would remind him of Kelly. He shook the thoughts out of his head though, because right now the only thing that mattered was Sadie. He helped her out of her pajamas and into her jeans and shirt. As soon as she was dressed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, pressing his face into her hair. She kissed his cheek, smiling.

"Daddy, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Well, how about eggs? Do you like scrambled eggs?" he asked, looking at his daughter.

"Yes! With ketchup and toast please!" Sadie said, excitement lighting up in her eyes.

"Alright, let's go make some eggs." Jethro said laughing. "But first do you want to say good morning to your mommy?"

"Yes please!"

Jethro pressed a kiss to her forehead quickly before turning and bringing Sadie into Jenny's room. Jenny was at her vanity, putting in her earrings. She turned around when she heard them enter, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hey Sad, good morning! I love your outfit. Did Daddy help you?"

"He did Mommy! He woke me up too! Will he do that every morning?" Sadie asked, her eyes stretching wide with the thought.

"I think he just might. But you know, it might be me sometimes. I wouldn't want your daddy to have all the fun, now would I?" Jenny said, striding over to the two and taking Sadie into her arms, hugging her. Sadie giggled and kissed her mom.

"I guess not. Daddy's going to make me eggs Mommy!"

"Well that's nice of him. Be sure and say thanks Sad. I'll be down in a minute; I just have to finish getting ready." Jenny kissed Sadie's forehead before handing her back to Jethro, and quickly kissing him as well, causing Sadie to giggle. Her parents laughed with her for a minute, before Jethro took Sadie downstairs and Jenny continued getting ready.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

As Sadie ate her eggs and Jethro watched her, he gazed at her, memorizing every little thing about her. She used her right hand to hold her fork, but she brushed back her hair with her left. She had finished her eggs and toast, and was drinking her orange juice when Jenny walked in. She had on a pair of her extremely high heels, with a pair of slacks and a dark blue blouse. Her hair was loose, her curls spilling around her shoulders. She had her briefcase in one hand and was reaching for her travel coffee mug with the other. Her make-up was light, but she had on a dark shade of red lipstick that made her hair stand out. In a single word she looked gorgeous. Jethro let his eyes trace her figure, appreciating the view. Sadie looked up from her juice and smiled when she saw her mom.

"You look really pretty Mommy!" she exclaimed happily.

"Thanks honey. I think your daddy likes my outfit too." Jenny said, a smirk on her face as she glanced at Jethro. He simply rolled his eyes at her and took another sip of coffee.

Sadie watched this interaction between her parents and smiled to herself. They were so silly! She watched her Daddy kiss her Mommy on the cheek and her Mommy got a smile on her face that Sadie hadn't seen before. She looked really really happy, like how Sadie felt when she got a new doll. She was glad her Mommy was happy; she liked to see her like this.

Jenny walked over to Sadie, taking her plate and planting a kiss on her curls. Jethro wiped her ketchup covered hands with a napkin, and helped her off the chair. She toddled off and pulled on her slip-on Ariel sneakers. She looked at Jethro, looking stumped.

"Daddy, can you help me reach my coat?"

"Of course sweetheart." Jethro grabbed her plaid coat off the hook and helping her into it. He ruffled her curls, and she smiled up at him, her eyes crinkling in at the corners. Jethro smiled, and scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. He turned when he heard Jenny's heels clicking towards them.

"I'm assuming we're taking your car? I don't have a car seat."

"That's what I was thinking. You should probably drive, because you know where the daycare center is." Jenny said, sliding into her coat. Jethro nodded, and opened the door, heading outside. He got Sadie into her car seat and slid into the driver's seat. He went to put the key into the ignition, only to realize he didn't have the keys. Jenny, in the seat next to him, handed him the key, a smirk on her face.

"Jen, say nothing." he said, glaring at her, but relenting when she kissed his cheek. He started the car, driving down to the daycare center. He pulled in, and got Sadie out, pulling her into his arms. He opened the door, and signed Sadie in. He spotted the owner, who was the one who had owned it when Kelly had come here. He waved, and set Sadie down, where she scampered off to play. He talked to the owner briefly, then led Jenny back to the car after she had said goodbye to Sadie.

"How did you know the owner?" Jenny asked, feeling confused.

Jethro took a deep breath before answering.

"My daughter Kelly used to come here. The owner is the same. My first wife, Shannon, and eight year old daughter, Kelly, were killed by a drug dealer Shannon was going to testify against. I was at Desert Storm. That's what I didn't tell you in Paris."

Jenny sat in shocked silence. She took Jethro's hand and squeezed, letting him know she was there. He squeezed back and continued driving. They still hadn't said a word when they arrived at headquarters. He got out of the car and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, and as they walked towards the elevators, she interlaced their fingers. The elevators opened, and they walked in the direction of the bullpen. She kissed his cheek quickly before walking to her office. Jethro sat down at his desk and glared at DiNozzo.

"Get to work."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So this chapter was inspired by Levana Fay's review (thank you SO much!!). It's a little action packed. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sadie and that's about it!**

Almost two hours into the work day and still no leads on Ari. Jethro knew he was Kate's killer; he could feel it in his gut. He looked up to the catwalk when a loud slam came from the direction of the Director's office. Jenny came into view, taking huge steps in her heels. She practically sprinted down the stairs, coming into the bullpen, looking extremely upset.

"Jethro, I don't know what to do." Jenny said, struggling to keep her Director façade in place. She was failing however, and a few tears leaked down her cheeks.

"Jen what's wrong. You've got to tell me what's wrong so I can help."

Jenny looked at him with her tear-filled eyes.

"He found Sadie."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

When Jethro heard those three words his heart stopped. She didn't need to tell him who 'he' was for him to know. He wordlessly pulled Jenny into him, hugging her tightly. Jenny rested her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. _Great, my first full day as Director and not only am I crying in Jethro's arms in the middle of the bullpen, but my daughter has also been kidnapped by a terrorist._ Jethro rubbed her back, attempting to calm her down enough for her to stop crying.

"Tell me what happened."

Jenny drew in a shaky breath before answering.

"I was in my office when my cell started going off. I answered, and the daycare worker started sobbing as she talked to me." Jenny stopped for a second, collecting herself. "She said an Israeli man had stormed in with a gun, demanding Sadie. She had refused, and he had hit her with the gun, knocking her to the ground. When she had been able to focus again, the man had already grabbed Sadie and put her into his car. She said she called me as soon as the car had pulled out. She couldn't remember the plate." When Jenny finished, even more tears fell, and Jethro hugged her into him again, cradling her head in his hand.

"We will find her Jen. I swear to you I will not give up. You can't give up either, you hear me? Do not give up."

"Our little baby girl Jethro…What if he hurts her?" Jenny's mind flashed through the possibilities, her eyes filling with tears again.

"Jen, no. He will not hurt a hair on her head. Look at me Jen. He will not hurt her." Jethro said, looking directly into Jenny's eyes.

Jenny looked into his eyes, searching for any doubt or hesitation. She saw fear, but for some reason that made her stronger, knowing that he feared for their child, that he loved her so much already. She nodded before pressing her face into his chest again. Jethro tilted her chin up to kiss her softly, lovingly. When he broke away, he brought his fingertips up to her face, wiping away the remaining tears. His cell went off, and it was at his ear in a second.

"Gibbs. Yes. Alright, I'll have her up in a minute."

He flipped the phone closed and rested his cheek on the top of Jenny's head for a second.

"We're wanted in MTAC."

"Oh God, I look terrible." Jenny said, rubbing her face.

"Jen, you look beautiful." Jethro kissed her quickly before taking her hand and leading her to the stairs.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Twenty minutes later, Ziva was walking into MTAC and Jethro was walking down the stairs. DiNozzo was asking pointless questions and all Jethro could think about was that bastard Ari and how he had his daughter. Just thinking about him made him want to punch something, and he had to control himself. He was meeting Jenny and Ziva in Abby's lab in ten minutes, and he had to focus. He got his cup of still steaming coffee off his desk, and walked towards Abby's lab.

As the elevators dinged, he got off the elevator, walking into Abby's lab, and was attacked by a blur of black.

"Gibbs! Oh I'm so sorry, I heard about your daughter and I promise we'll get her back!" Abby said, hugging Jethro as tightly as she could.

"Abs. I can't breath."

"Sorry!" Abby said, releasing her grip on him, her eyes going wide.

"It's okay Abs. And thanks for worrying, but I know we'll find Sadie." Jethro said, controlling his voice.

"Sadie. I like it."

"Thanks, I picked it out." Jenny's voice came through the doorway as she walked in with Ziva. Abby and Jethro both looked up, and Jethro sent a small smile in Jenny's direction. She returned it with a tight smile before turning her attention to Ziva.

"Do you know why Ari left his brass behind?" Jenny asked in a tight voice.

"I'm sorry, but you all sound like broken tapes."

"Record, broken record." Tony put in.

"Sniper's brass is like signing your signature. That's why a sniper always policing his brass. Lapua 308 casing. Boat tail. Molly coated full metal jacket bullet." Jethro explained.

"That's what you shot when you were a Marine sniper. At Moussad we use Sierra 6.5 hollow points." Ziva said.

"How do you know what I shot Miss David?" Jethro asked, his voice going hard.

"You profiled him, didn't you Ziva?" Jenny said.

"Not just the Boss. That's how you knew where I was born and where I went to school." Tony said, folding his arms.

"Ari's missions involved NCIS. As his control, of course I did dossiers on everyone he might interact with. It's procedure."

"Jen, Abs, Tony. Give me a minute alone with Miss David please."

Jen looked at him sharply, but left none the less, followed by Tony and Abby. When they were alone, Jethro walked behind Ziva, thinking through his words.

"You found out about my first wife, and daughter?"

"Yes." she said, nodding. "I am sorry."

"Then we know why he's shooting at women, don't we?"

"If Ari wanted you to know he is the sniper, why didn't he use your rifle, the M-40?"

"The Bravo 51 he fired is called a 'Kate.'"

At this, Ziva's face changed, showing how shocked she was. She paced, hands in her pockets, thinking.

"I still do not believe Ari is the sniper. But, what you have said should be investigated."

"Well, when the media gets wind of this, it's going to create a fear." Jethro said.

"Are you threatening to go to the media?" Ziva asked, challenging him.

"No, not me. This can stay between Moussad and NCIS."

"In exchange for what? Setting up Ari for you to kill?" Ziva asked, her voice incredulous.

"No. Setting me up for Ari, and if I'm wrong he won't show up."

"And if you're right?"

"Then I'm counting on you to back me up."

Ziva shared a look with Jethro before nodding her head slightly.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny sat at her desk, staring off into space. She was trying not to think too much. Her daughter and lover were in danger, and she couldn't do a damn thing. She jumped about a foot out of her chair when her cell went off.

"Director Shepard."

"Hi, it's um, Kara, from the daycare center? I'm so sorry about earlier. The tall Israeli man came in and put a gun to my head, telling me that if I didn't say what I said on the phone, he'd shoot me in front of the children. Sadie is perfectly fine, she's right here next to me. The man said I could call you after time had passed; he said he needed to get someone's attention. Do you want to talk to your daughter?"

"Oh, yes please. And you did what you had to, I understand. Thank you."

"Mommy, are you and Daddy okay?" Sadie's voice came through the phone and Jenny very nearly burst into tears again.

"Honey, I'm fine. I was so worried about you! Oh baby I love you so much!"

"Mommy I love you too! Is Daddy there? I want to tell him I love him too!"

Jenny almost couldn't hold back the sob this time. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she bit back the cry before she answered.

"He isn't here right now, but as soon as he gets back I'll have him call you okay?"

"Okay Mommy. I'm going to go play again. I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too sweetheart."

Jenny closed the phone and tried to compose herself.

"Cynthia?" she asked her new assistant over the intercom.

"Yes, Director Shepard?"

"Can you tell everyone to please not disturb me until Special Agent Gibbs returns?"

"Of course Director."

"Thank you."

With that, Jenny put her head down and sobbed, never noticing that she had never turned off the intercom.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Meanwhile, in Jethro's basement, a single shot was fired, killing Ari Haswari.

**Author's End Note: I know that at least one person must have thought that I would actually hurt Sadie. *WHACK!* you just got head slapped. Honestly! I could never put Sadie in danger!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I love the alerts and the favorites, but reviews are my favorite! So please, drop a review!! Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own the cutie named Sadie!**

Jenny sat at her desk, having cried herself out earlier. She had no idea if Jethro was dead or alive, and Sadie wanted him to call her. She had no idea what she was going to do if he was killed. She had just found him again, and now Sadie knew him. How could she tell her daughter that she was never going to see her daddy again? She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head though. She couldn't think like that. She jumped when her intercom buzzed. Her new assistant's voice came through.

"Special Agent Gibbs is back ma'am."

"Thank you Cynthia."

She stood up, straightening her top and going over to her mirror, wincing slightly when she saw how red and puffy her eyes were. She rubbed her eyes quickly, then strode over to her door, opened it, and after nodding to her assistant, quickly walked to the catwalk, going down the stairs. She spotted Jethro standing by his desk, and it took everything she had not to sprint over to him and kiss every part of him. She controlled herself however, and walked over to him, touching his arm. He spun around and engulfed her in a hug.

When he felt the touch on his arm, he spun around, and saw Jenny. Her eyes were bright red and puffy, and he knew she had spent most of her day crying. He wrapped her into him, not caring who saw. He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back gently. After a few moments, Jenny pulled her head up, looking at him.

"He never had Sadie. She was safe the entire time."

"I know. Ari told me before Ziva shot him. I wanted to punch him so badly when I found out. But he's dead now, Jenny. Ziva's transporting his body back to Tel Aviv." he kissed the top of her head gently. She leaned into his embrace even more and buried her face in the crook of his neck. There were no words for how relieved she was. They stayed like that for several minutes before Jenny broke away.

"Sadie wants you to call her, but I think that we should surprise her. Want to come with me to pick her up?"

Jethro looked at her, and Jenny saw his eyes light up. He nodded, and she took his hand, leading him to the elevator.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Tony had _never_ seen his boss like this. Ever. He was blatantly showing affection to the new Director, and he had a daughter?? Everything Tony knew about Leroy Jethro Gibbs had flown out the window. His head was still trying to wrap around the image of his boss with a kid when McGee and Abby walked into the bullpen.

"So who else is completely thrown by Gibbs? Ka-" Tony stopped himself, shuddering slightly. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back unexpected tears. His partner was really gone, and he had no idea how he was going to handle it. He had automatically said Kate's name, wanting her thoughts on the new development, only to realize a second too late that she wasn't going to be able to answer him.

Abby and McGee were silent, knowing that nothing could be said to comfort Tony right now. Abby simply walked over and hugged him, knowing he just needed to know that they were there. He gratefully returned it; a tiny smiled gracing his face. McGee stood at his shoulder, his hand a warm weight. In that moment, the three adults were connected in a way that was indescribable, and somewhere, Kate Todd smiled to herself.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny and Jethro got out of her car in the parking lot of the daycare center, and walked towards the door. Jenny let Jethro go in first, and followed him in, going over to the desk. The woman sitting looked up, and an unreadable emotion flickered across her face before she stood up.

"I'll assume you want to see Sadie?"

"You'd assume correctly. Where is she?" Jenny asked with a hand on Jethro's shoulder.

"She's playing over there, I'll go get her."

The woman walked over to a group of girls, and tapped Sadie on the shoulder. She looked towards the door, and when she saw her parents her face broke into a huge smile. She scrambled to stand up, and ran over to her parents, colliding into their legs.

"Mommy, Daddy! Mommy, I thought you were going to have Daddy call me?"

"Well baby, I thought that you would want to tell him in person." Jenny said, smiling at her daughter. Sadie's eyes lit up at her suggestion, and she giggled.

"You're so smart Mommy!"

She turned to her dad, and she put her arms up, wanting him to hold her. She was in his arms in an instant, and he cradled her to his chest. She snuggled up to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked up at him, a sparkle in her bright blue eyes. He looked back, and smiled.

"What is it you have to tell me sweetie?"

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart." Jethro answered after a momentary pause that was necessary so that his voice didn't waver. Sadie pressed her face into his neck, and he closed his eyes to the tears threatening to overflow. It had been so long since he had heard those words. But it didn't hurt; it made him happier than he thought possible. He clutched Sadie to him, smelling her hair.

He looked over Sadie's head, looking into Jenny's green eyes, which had the hint of tears once again, but this time Jethro suspected they were happy tears. When he met her gaze, he told her with his eyes to join the hug, and she walked over to them, wrapping her arms around Sadie, and resting her head on her back. The family stayed like that for a long time, the parents reveling in the joy that their daughter was safe, and they had each other once again.

**Author's End Note: Sorry this is so short. I needed a little filler chapter before I got into the coming stuff. Be patient please, and review! The more you guys review, the more I'll want to update! (and I REALLY REALLY don't want to be the whiny writer, so please please leave me a review!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lapse in updates- life threw a few curveballs my way. I'm hoping that this chapter will make up for it. As always, leave a review, you know how much I like them :]**

**Author's Note 2: And for anyone that's curious, I know Jenny and Jethro aren't acting like they do in the show, but I factored having a daughter and each other into the equation, so they won't entirely be as they appear on the show. Just to clarify for anyone that's curious :] and Sadie is almost four I decided, because I want her to be a little older.**

**Disclaimer: I own my favorite cutie, Sadie!**

Kate's funeral had been hard. Tony had had a difficult time, and had applied for a two week leave. He had needed to clear his head, so he had taken a couple of weeks off. McGee hadn't said much during the service, or in the days following. Abby was still smiling, but was slightly quieter, and sometimes, she would sit in her lab, no music, looking at a caricature Kate had drawn of her. It seemed that Jethro was the only normal one.

Or rather, what had become his normal. With Sadie and Jenny in his life, he felt lighter, and happy. Sure he still got angry when things didn't go his way, and he still had his edge, but he was quicker to smile or laugh.

The agency had grown used to their new director. Her red hair was seen throughout the building, her heels often heard on the catwalk. A certain Special Agent seemed to spend an awful lot of time in her office, but everyone just turned a blind eye on it.

About three weeks after Kate's death, Jethro decided to introduce Sadie to his team. He hadn't brought her to the agency sooner because he wanted his team to grieve for Kate, and to let them return to a state of semi-normality before they met her. Ziva David being added to the team had added some stress, but in the past few days Jethro had gotten used to the Israeli, and was learning how to work with her.

In just three weeks, his life had taken on a routine. He and Jenny got up in the morning, showered and dressed, ate, then woke Sadie up. They dropped her off at the daycare center before going to work, and then after work, they picked Sadie up and returned home. Most nights were spent together as a family, either reading, playing board games, or watching television. After Sadie was put to bed, he and Jenny generally cuddled, but some nights, they talked. They talked about Paris, reliving memories, but they also talked about hard topics. They had talked about Jenny leaving him, which had been difficult for both of them. They had already established that they would be open with each other, and so they had talked long and hard about where this relationship was headed. They both decided that they would take it a day at a time, but they also knew that they had a future this time. Sadie got a happy look on her face whenever she saw the two of them being romantic, and she giggled whenever they kissed. Of course, that would make them laugh, and then cover her in kisses as well, making her giggle even harder.

That morning he and Jenny got up, showered together, and after they were dressed, went in to wake up Sadie. They decided to tickle her awake, ensuing giggling from her. When her big blue eyes opened, they got that shine in them when she saw that her dad was still there.

The three sat at the kitchen table, Sadie eating cereal, Jenny and Jethro drinking coffee. When Sadie was done, Jethro sat forward, looking at her.

"Honey, what do you think about meeting the people Daddy work with, and seeing you Mommy's office?"

Sadie's eyes lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Really Daddy? I can see where you guys work?" her tiny voice was filled with excitement.

"Of course you can. You can sit in my chair too." Jenny said, smiling at her daughter.

Sadie's eyes grew impossibly wider, and her smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I get to sit in your chair Mommy?"

Jenny nodded, and Sadie started bouncing up and down in her chair in excitement, her two red pigtails swinging.

"But if you're going to come with us you have to be on your best behavior Sad. And you have to go get your shoes and coat on." Jethro said, tugging gently on one of her pigtails. Sadie nodded quickly before jumping off her chair and running off to pull on her shoes. Jenny intertwined her fingers with Jethro's, smiling widely at him.

"She's so excited."

"I know. I just hope everyone can handle it. I know Tony has been having a rough time, and McGee still isn't himself. Hopefully Sadie softens the two up a little. They're getting hard to work with." Jethro said, kissing Jenny's knuckles. Jen glared at him lightly before standing, pulling him up with her. She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning and striding towards Sadie, scooping her up and pressing kisses to her forehead, causing her to giggle.

Jethro watched the two, smiling to himself. Jenny and Sadie were perfect with each other, and he knew that it was from the few years Jenny had raised Sadie by herself. He still felt a twinge of sadness when he thought of how he should have been there for her. He shook himself, reminding himself that he couldn't change the past. He had promised himself he would be there for Sadie for the rest of her life, and that was a promise he would never break.

He watched Jenny put Sadie down and help her with her coat before sliding into her own. He pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning on, walking over to where his coat was. He had moved some of his stuff to Jenny's house, and was currently in the process of going through the rest of his things. There was a sort of unspoken agreement that he would be staying with Jenny, in her house. He didn't know if he would keep his house or not. There were some nights where he just liked knowing that his boat was still in his basement if he needed it. He hadn't felt the temptation to sand in a while; because while the talks with Jenny had been hard, and opening up about Shannon and Kelly had saddened him, he had Jenny there to comfort him, to help him.

He slipped his coat on, reaching down to help Sadie with her buttons. She smiled at him, holding her arms out to him. He easily picked her up, kissing her cheek. She returned the kiss before looping her arms around her neck and pressing her face into his shoulder, suppressing a small yawn.

Jethro grabbed the keys, beating Jen, and smirked at her. She rolled her green eyes, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'll get you back for that Jethro." Jen said, narrowing her eyes seductively.

"Sure, you can try Jen." Jethro said, raising a white eyebrow at her.

"Oh Jethro, I will succeed, believe me. I have a few tricks up my sleeve…" she let her provocative statement dangle in the air before winking at him slyly and heading towards the car. Jethro followed, enjoying the view it provided. She seemed to sense him watching her, and turned her head, meeting his gaze.

"See something you like?"

"Oh, I think I do." Jethro said matter-of-factly.

Jen smirked before continuing to the car, sliding easily into the passenger seat. Jethro quickly got Sadie into her seat and got into the driver's seat, putting the key into the ignition. He drove to work slower than usual, because Sadie was in the car and he didn't want to scare her with his normal driving.

They pulled into the NCIS parking lot, and Jethro pulled Sadie into his arms, walking towards the elevators, Jenny close behind. As the elevators closed, Jenny took the hand Jethro didn't have around Sadie and squeezed gently before kissing his cheek quickly. The elevators opened and the three walked in the direction of the bullpen. Tony was sitting at his desk, looking tired, while McGee typed away at who knows what and Ziva read a book. They all looked up when they heard the elevators, and when Tony saw Sadie in Jethro's arms, he didn't look quite so tired anymore. Ziva looked at Jenny quickly, a smile on her face as she met her gaze before looking at the little girl. Sadie pulled her head off of her father's shoulder, taking in her surroundings.

It was so big! The ceilings were high, and there were stairs! She saw three people sitting at their desks with one empty one close by, and she realized that that was her Daddy's desk when they started walking towards it. Her Daddy nodded to the other people before going to the other side of the desk. He sat down, turning her so she was on his lap. She stared wide-eyed at the three adults who were staring at her silently. Her Mommy sat on the edge of her Daddy's desk, looking at Sadie with a smile.

"Sad, this is my team." her Daddy said in her ear. He pointed to the man at the desk across from his. He smiled at her, waving with one hand. "That's McGee. Next to him is Tony, and that's Ziva." Tony and Ziva both smiled and waved at her.

"Guys, this is Sadie, my daughter."

Ziva looked at Jenny quizzically for a moment before addressing Sadie.

"Do you remember me at all Sadie? I met you when I knew you mom."

Sadie thought back. She kind of remembered, but it was fuzzy.

"I think a little. When we were in that hot place, with all the sand." Sadie said, wrinkling her nose slightly. Jenny laughed at that, a finger going up to trace Sadie's cheek.

"That was Egypt, honey. Cairo. Ziva stayed with us for a few weeks. You were almost three."

"Egytp." Sadie tried the word, stumbling a little. Jethro chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to her hair.

The rest of the team joined in, and Sadie giggled lightly.

Tony's phone started ringing, and he lifted his cell to his ear.

"DiNozzo."

As Tony was talking, Jethro carefully stood, balancing Sadie on his hip.

"I have someone else I want you to meet. She's really been looking forward to meeting you." Jethro whispered in Sadie's ear, his breath tickling her ear. Sadie looked at him, eyes bright with excitement. Jethro looked at Jenny, asking her silently if she wanted to come. She nodded, and led the way to the elevators.

As they walked into forensics, Jethro was relived to hear Abby's loud death metal music coming in through the speakers. Jenny walked in first, getting the Goth's attention. Abby turned the music down.

"What can I do for you Director?" Abby asked happily.

"Well, Jethro and I have someone we want you to meet." Jenny said, smiling at the younger girl. Abby's eyes lit up with excitement, and Jethro walked further into the lab. As soon as Abby saw Sadie, her mouth dropped open.

"Oh she's gorgeous! Hi, I'm Abby! Are you Sadie?" she said, practically jumping up and down with joy.

"Yes. I really like your necklace. And our hair matches!" Sadie said, smiling at Abby. Jethro groaned lightly when he saw the necklace in question. It was a metal chain with a dented cross on the end. At least it wasn't a dog collar.

"We do match. I love pigtails. I never don't wear pigtails! You're very pretty Sadie. You look a lot like your parents, you know. I've been looking forward to meeting you for a while. I'm glad your parents finally got their acts together." Abby said, looking up at Jenny and Jethro and smirking slightly.

Jethro rolled his eyes at her and Jenny laughed. Jethro put Sadie down, stretching his back. Sadie went over to a computer, mesmerized by the bright colors. Abby noticed, and smiled at the little girl.

"I have more pictures." she said, and Sadie turned to her, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Abby laughed before turning to Jenny and Jethro. "Mind if I keep her? I'll send her up if I get a case."

"Well, I thought Ducky might want to meet her…" Jethro said, uncertain because his daughter looked like she was really enjoying herself.

"Ducky has court today. He won't be in until noon." Jenny piped up.

Jethro let out a relieved breath, turning back to Abby.

"Well, I don't see a problem. Just don't corrupt her, okay Abs? No heavy death metal or whatever it is you listen to." Jethro said, shaking his head. He scooped Sadie up again.

"Do you want to stay down here honey?"

"Yes Daddy! I want to stay with Abby!" Sadie said, her voice filled with excitement.

"Alright. I'll come get you later, because I have someone else I want you to meet. He's an old friend of your mom and I."

"Okay Daddy. I love you!"

"I love you too Sad." he kissed her forehead before putting her down, where she turned to Jenny. Jenny swiftly picked her up, hugging her tightly. She pressed a kiss to her hair before looking into her eyes.

"After you meet Ducky you can come up and see my office, okay? You can sit in my chair."

"Okay Mommy. I love you!"

"I love you too baby."

Jenny pressed one more kiss to her hair before setting her down, where Sadie raced back over to the computers, already engrossed in the pictures. Jenny and Jethro exited the lab, stepping into the elevator. Jenny reached for Jethro's hand, squeezing it. He recognized the need, and stopped the elevator, pulling her into him. He held her, rubbing her back gently. He placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up to meet his gaze. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Jen, she's going to be right here. You can visit her all day. Everybody loves her. Abby absolutely adores her."

"I know. Just, having her here… I just never would have placed her here in my mind. Well, that may have been because you were here and I had no idea what I was doing for the first couple of months. But now, seeing her here… it's amazing. These past few weeks have been amazing. And you're the reason behind it. Thanks you Jethro." Jenny said, looking into his clear blue eyes.

"Jen, I've never been this happy before. You and Sadie have changed my life, and I have to thank you for that. I never thought I'd here a little girl call me Daddy again. Yet here's Sadie, saying it. I can't even express how that makes me feel." Jethro said, kissing her lightly. She responded with a butterfly kiss, knowing they couldn't get into anything in the lift.

"Early bedtime for Sadie tonight?"

"My thoughts exactly."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you for everyone that is reviewing! Here's chapter seven, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own the cutie named Sadie!**

Jethro sat at his desk, mindlessly filling out a case report. They were all old cases, and it seemed as though no one had been murdered in the past 24 hours. Sadie was downstairs with Abby, no doubt having the time of her life. Jenny had gone up to her office, and he was sitting at his desk, bored stiff. He considered going up to visit Jenny, but knew she'd probably just kick him out. He glanced at his watch, and was surprised that it was already noon. He stood, stretching his stiff muscles, before turning towards the stairs to Jenny's office. He walked up them quickly, reaching the door. He nodded to Cynthia before opening Jenny's door.

She looked up when she heard her door being opened. She smiled when she saw who it was before setting down her pen.

"Something I can help you with Special Agent Gibbs?" she said, a smile on her lips.

"Well, it's quarter after twelve. I was wondering if you wanted to go get Sadie and take her out to lunch before she meets Ducky." Jethro said, walking over to her side of the desk after closing the door.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. The agency can handle itself for an hour."

"I'm sure it can." Jethro kissed her quickly before helping her up. They walked out of her office past a bemused Cynthia, and out to the elevator. They went down to Abby's, where they walked into her lab. Sadie was perched on a stool, happily watching Abby scroll through pictures. Music was playing, but it wasn't the normal ear-destroying stuff Abby normally played. It was just a piano playing, either Mozart or Beethoven.

"Abby, dare I believe my ears?" Jenny asked, looking at the girl in mock disbelief.

Abby and Sadie looked up, both pairs of eyes lighting up happily. Sadie got off the stool, Abby steadying her, and ran towards her parents. Jenny got her first, and scooped her up, hugging her. Sadie giggled, her face in Jenny's curls, before looking at Jethro. She held her arms out to him, and Jenny transferred Sadie from her arms to his. Sadie rested on Jethro's hip, her hands around his neck, hugging him tightly. She pulled her face from his shoulder and looked at the two, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Abby's so cool! She has pretty pictures, and she can even play the music that I like, the one Mommy and I listen to! When can I come back?"

Jenny couldn't help laughing at her daughter. She was so happy and excited, and the way she responded to Jethro already amazed her. Generally it took Sadie a while to warm up to someone, but here it had only been three weeks and already Sadie was acting like she had known Jethro for years. But, he was her father, so Jenny could definitely understand where the comfort and ease was coming from. She was glad that Sadie had so readily accepted Jethro into her life.

When she had found out she was pregnant, she had been absolutely terrified. She had left Jethro to pursue her career, and now to find out that she was pregnant with his child? She had had so many questions, and she'd been terrified that she wouldn't be able to make the right decision. There had never been a doubt in her mind as to the question of keeping the baby or not, however. She had left Jethro, and this might be her only connection to him ever again, and she could never give up her baby. Motherhood may not have been in her original plans, but she'd embrace it every step of the way.

It had been tough. When she told SecNav, she had begged him not to say anything to her former team members. She knew that if Jethro found out, he'd try and find her, and she couldn't handle that.

Then, Ducky had dropped a huge bombshell.

When he had told her that Jethro was marrying Stephanie, Jenny hadn't known what to think. She had worried that he had never really loved her. But the more she thought about it, the more she started to understand.

This was Jethro they were talking about. He was the type of man that would jump headfirst into a relationship, especially when he was hurting, and he'd get caught up. He'd probably met this woman, seen an opportunity, and just gone with it. Or at least she hoped. At that point she was already five months pregnant, extremely emotional, and she couldn't very well confront him, let alone even entertain the idea of seeing him.

The final month had been the hardest. Thinking of names, finding out the gender, buying baby supplies alone just hadn't felt right. Finding out she was having a girl had been extremely difficult. She had started crying as soon as she had gotten into her car. Not only was she carrying Jethro's baby, but it was another daughter. It almost cracked her resolve to not tell him, but in the end, Jenny couldn't stand the thought of how he would react to her.

Then, actually having Sadie. That had been difficult. The only support she had had was gone; her parents were both dead, and she really hadn't made that many friends. She had had to have her neighbor drive her to the hospital, and then she had gone through labor alone.

But holding Sadie for the first time had made up for it. The way her big blue eyes looked up at her, her tiny fingers gripping her own, had brought tears to her eyes. She had tiny wisps of crimson colored hair like Jenny, but she had Jethro's blue gaze.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Sadie colliding with her knees.

"Mommy, Daddy said that we get to go out to lunch!"

Jenny knelt down and gently pulled one of Sadie's pigtails.

"That's right. And then you get to meet a very special man. He's a very good friend of you daddy and I. He's known us for a very long time. From when Mommy and Daddy worked here together, before you were born."

Sadie's eyes opened wide, excitement in the edges.

"Wow. That's a long time."

Jenny nodded before opening her arms to Sadie, who readily came into them. Jenny lifted her up, and turned to Jethro. He was asking her with his eyes what was the matter, but she couldn't answer, not here. He seemed to accept that, and followed her silently to the elevator.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

As Jenny, Jethro, and Sadie arrived back at the agency an hour later, the team looked up at them. A genuine smile crossed Tony's face for the first time in days when he saw the playful interaction between Jethro and Sadie. The Jethro passed through the bullpen, nodding to the three members of his team, while Sadie smiled shyly at them and Jenny followed suit. They reached the elevators, and headed down to autopsy.

As the doors opened, Ducky looked up from his desk. He was still in his court attire, as there were no new cases yet. A smile lit up his face when he saw who was coming through his doors.

"Well hello. You must be Sadie."

Sadie nodded, intrigued by the man in the bow tie. He seemed really nice, and he was smiling at her.

"Sad, this is Ducky. He's known your daddy and me for a really long time."

Sadie looked at her parents again, trying to picture them younger. She wrinkled her nose in concentration. She just couldn't see her Mommy and Daddy looking any different.

Ducky seemed to sense that the little girl was having trouble picturing her parents young. He remembered that he had a small photo album in his back room. He quickly retrieved the book, and brought it out. The little girl looked at him in amazement as he flipped open the book, brushing some dust off the pages.

Ducky found the picture he was looking for. He had taken it without the pair's knowledge, knowing it was the only way he'd be able to truly capture their love for each other.

The two were sitting in a café, Jenny looking up at Jethro, who had his arm around her. The way Jethro looked at her, it was like he could see straight into Jennifer's soul, and Ducky always marveled when he looked at this particular photograph. The irony was that it was taken only a few weeks before Jennifer had left poor Jethro. Jennifer looked much the same as she did now, if only a little less exhausted and maybe one or two wrinkles fewer in her brow.

Jethro looked different however. There wasn't the strain of multiple failed marriages under his eyes, or lack of sleep in the lines of his face, and he had a look in his eyes, an unbridled love that seemed to fill his demeanor.

Ducky had come to observe in the recent weeks that Jethro was starting to loosen up. He did not snap quite so much, and he didn't glare with the same amount of force as before Jennifer reentered his life. Of course he was still Leroy Jethro Gibbs, and that would surely never change, but it was almost as though a few layers had been peeled away, making his exterior slightly less gruff.

And with this child in front of him, Ducky was able to fully believe this small miracle. Sadie was the spitting image of her parents; Jennifer present in some features, Jethro in others, but miraculously, her personality was a mix of the two. Even though Jethro had been unfortunately absent from the girl's first few years of life, the child had some of Jethro's more redeeming qualities.

Ducky wanted to shake his head in amazement, but contented himself with flipping through the pages, showing the young girl her parents' history.

Sadie was enraptured with the images, her eyes wide, memorizing the pictures, her small fingers tracing the images. She smiled when she saw her Mommy smiling up at her Daddy, or her Daddy bending over her Mommy, her Mommy giggling. She stole a glance at her parents, and found that they too were staring at the images, transported back to another time period. Her Daddy's hand held her Mommy's and her Mommy's head leaned gently on her Daddy's shoulder. They both had smiles on their faces, lost in remembrance of the past.

The group stayed silent for a long time, savoring the moment.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Tony sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair, lost in thought.

Gibbs' daughter was cute, Tony had to admit. She looked a lot like the Director, with her pretty red curls and porcelain features, but she had the boss's sapphire blue eyes. Fortunately, that set of blue eyes didn't glare at him. But when he thought about it, the boss hadn't glared at him, at least, not a serious Gibbs glare, in a long time. Like, before Kate's murder.

Tony knew that he hadn't been himself. No witty movie references, no dates, no arrogant, I-know-what-I-want-and-how-to-get-it attitude. He couldn't explain it, but Kate dying had shown him that life was short. That he wasn't staying the way he was, not always going to be a teenager, or a young adult.

He was in his thirties for Pete's sake. He had lived his life in party mode since he'd stopped talking to his parents, and now was about time he grew up a little.

He glanced over at his new partner.

Miss Ziva David.

Exotically beautiful, she was the kind of woman he'd have tried to conquer if the circumstances were different.

She exuded an energy Tony hadn't felt many times before- she was confident, and had already proved that she could handle herself in a crisis.

Ziva seemed to sense that she was being watched, and glanced up from her computer screen. She locked eyes with Tony, and as chocolate met hazel, her gaze softened almost imperceptivity.

Ziva looked at her new partner, and felt herself cave slightly when she met his honest hazel gaze.

She knew that the man looking at her had experienced much, and hadn't really dealt with the loss of a friend in such a traumatic way.

Unfortunately, she had, and many times. Being Moussad meant that she had faced death multiple times. Even that had not prepared her for killing her own brother.

But, saving Gibbs had meant something to her. She had met his daughter before, and she knew that there was no way she could let that little girl go one more day without her father.

Ziva stood, glancing around the empty bullpen before going over to Tony's desk. She sat on the edge, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny sat in her office, watching Sadie nap peacefully on the couch. After autopsy, Jethro had gone back up to the bullpen after kissing her softly, and Jenny had brought Sadie with her to show her the Director's office. Sadie had been very excited, and had bounded into the room, stopping when she realized how big it was. She had walked around slowly, amazed that her mom worked in such a cool place. She had sat in the chair, twirling around in it. She'd managed to tire herself out, and was now resting on Jenny's couch. Jenny smiled at her daughter's sleeping form.

The team had warmed to Sadie, and the visit Jenny had been looking forward to, but also dreading a little had gone over well. Sadie meeting Ducky had been something Jenny had wanted from the beginning, but Jenny had never told him. She had been scared he'd tell Jethro. And to be honest, Jenny couldn't face him. She had hurt Jethro, after all, and she felt a little responsible for another failed marriage.

But now, Ducky was obviously smitten with the girl, and Jenny was able to breathe a sigh of relief. She knew Ducky would more than gladly play the doting grandfather role in Sadie's life, and Jenny was thrilled. Her parents had been dead for years, as had Jethro's mother and he never talked about his father, so Sadie didn't really have biological grandparents, nor did she have aunts or uncles. Thanks to the team though, Sadie had two aunts and two uncles. Jenny sighed in contentment before laying down next to her daughter, taking her sleeping form into her arms. She'd been exhausted lately, and she needed the nap. She drifted off to sleep, burying her face in her daughter's soft curls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much! And I was at one point going to make this chapter part of last chapter, but I thought that it'd be too long.**

**Disclaimer: I own my darling little Sadie!**

Later that night, Jenny and Jethro lay in bed, Jenny's head resting on Jethro's chest. His hands ran through her silky hair, and she sighed happily, placing a kiss over the spot where she could hear his heartbeat. Then, she sat up, climbing out of bed gracefully. Jethro made a noise in the back of his throat, frowning. Jenny slipped into a robe, tightening the sash.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed."

"I have something I think you're going to like."

She walked over to her closet and bent over a box, shifting through the contents. She pulled out a large photo album, her fingers running over the cover as she brought it over to Jethro.

"I thought you'd like to see some baby pictures of Sadie." Jethro took Jenny's hand in his own, squeezing it tightly before opening the book.

The first few were all pictures of Sadie and Jenny when they were at the hospital. Jenny looked exhausted, yet happy. But if you looked carefully at her face, if you knew how to read her, the smile on her face didn't quite reach her eyes. Jethro noticed that in most of the pictures. Sure, Jenny looked thrilled whenever she was with her little girl, but there was a slight frown, a small shadow on her face, like something was missing. Jethro soon realized it wasn't a something, but rather a someone.

He looked through the progressing photos. He saw Sadie as an infant, growing up, becoming a toddler. He saw pictures of the pair at the beach, at the park, a few at the zoo. He came to the back of the album, and when he flipped to the next page, his heart stopped a little.

A sight he'd thought he'd never see was staring back at him on the page. A pregnant Jenny smiled at the camera. Or rather, she tried to smile at the camera.

Jenny heard his breathing hitch, and she knew that these next pictures would be hard on him, and she mentally cursed at herself. She had forgotten that these pictures were in the back of this album, and so she hadn't warned him ahead of time. She had no idea what he was thinking about, and just slipped her fingers into his, intertwining them.

Jethro felt Jenny's fingers slide into his, and he tightened his grip on them. His head swam with thoughts. He stared at the picture, tracing the image with his finger from his free hand. He couldn't help but feel a little upset.

He hadn't been there to see Jenny grow, to see her glow like only a pregnant woman could. He hadn't been able to feel their daughter through her skin, kicking and moving. He hadn't been there to deal with her when she was moody, to get her every single thing she had a craving for, to spoil her. He hadn't been there to support her, to kiss away the pain, to just _be_ there for her.

He hadn't been there to see his daughter being born, to see her first smile, hear her first laugh, hear her first words, to see her first steps. He had missed so much with his daughter, and he couldn't ever get that back.

If only he could go back. If only she hadn't left. If only he'd gone after her. If only he hadn't married Stephanie. There were so many if-only's. He stared at the image, trying to burn it into his memory, because he knew he'd probably never see it. He closed his eyes, the picture dancing behind his lids.

He felt Jenny lift the album off of his lap, and heard her set it on the bedside table. The bed shifted as she moved closer to him, putting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to him. He pressed gentle kisses into her soft curls, running his fingers through them.

After a few long minutes, Jenny sat up a little, looking him in the eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to meet her gaze. She looked into his blue sapphires, reading his emotions. He stared back, letting himself get lost in her brilliant emerald green eyes.

He pressed his forehead against hers before kissing her softly. The kiss quickly progressed to beyond soft, and Jenny understood that he needed this before he could even think of talking.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

The next morning, Jenny woke up late and alone in a cold bed, feeling nauseous. She sat up, and the feeling intensified. She scrambled quickly to the bathroom, and the contents of her stomach hit the water. She sat back a few moments later, her throat burning, and the taste of bile choking her. She sat for a moment, testing herself. When she knew her stomach wouldn't rebel again, she stood, and went over to the sink.

She brushed her teeth quickly, wondering where Jethro was. He had been there when she had fallen asleep, but had somehow managed to slip out in the night. She hoped that he was alright; last night hadn't exactly gone like she'd planned.

She sighed, looking in the mirror. She looked exhausted. The dark circles under her eyes were really unattractive, and she groaned when she realized she was running low on concealer. She left the bathroom, not feeling like showering yet.

Since it was Saturday, she didn't have to work, and she had been thinking about taking Sadie to the zoo. She walked into her closest and quickly grabbed a pair of sweatpants and one of Jethro's t-shirts.

She ran her hand through her messy curls, sighing again. She walked towards Sadie's room to wake her up, but she didn't know what to say about Jethro. Hopefully she wouldn't ask.

She stopped when she discovered that Sadie's door was already opened. She peered inside and discovered that Sadie wasn't in her room. Jenny felt a little worried, but went down stairs, expecting Sadie to be watching television, or something to that effect.

She stopped when she heard noises in the kitchen, and smiled when she heard Sadie's laugh. _Sadie must be helping Naomi with breakfast. Still doesn't explain where Jethro slipped off to._ Jenny thought to herself.

She pushed open the door, and was more than a little shocked to see Sadie standing on a chair by the counter making pancakes with Jethro. Sadie's sleeves were rolled up, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail. She had some flour on her cheeks, and a little on her nose.

They both looked up when they heard the door, and Sadie's face broke out into a huge smile.

"Hi Mommy! Daddy thought that it would be fun to make you pancakes!"

Jenny met Jethro's gaze, and didn't see anything but happiness and love. She had completely overreacted this morning, and wanted to head-slap herself. She smiled brightly at Sadie and walked over to her.

"That was so nice of you Sad. Thank you." She kissed the top of Sadie's head and walked over to Jethro. She kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and squeezed, brushing a kiss to the crown of her head. She smiled up at him, and wrinkled her nose when he blew flour into her face.

Sadie giggled from behind them and they turned to look at her. Sadie took this opportunity to move closer to her mom, and Jenny took the messy toddler in her arms. The happy family stood together on that Saturday morning, and Jenny knew that this was where she belonged. It may have taken a few years more than she thought, but finally, she was here, her daughter in her arms and herself in the arms of the man she was in love with.

**Author's End Note: Sorry, this was shorter than I expected. I really wanted to have that little moment with the pictures in there. Either next chapter or the chapter after that will answer the burning question some of you keep asking :] Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews :] Here's the answer, although most of you have all guessed by now. I just couldn't keep the suspense any longer :]**

**Disclaimer: I own Sadie!**

Another seven weeks had gone by, and another morning that Jenny was leaning over the toilet. She sat back, and clutched her stomach, praying it was over. She pressed her hot forehead to the cool tile floor and closed her eyes. After a few long moments, she stood up slowly, walking over to the sink and splashing cold water on her face.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and smirked a little bit. Over the past few weeks, her body had gone through some familiar changes. As if the throwing up hadn't been obvious enough, the exhaustion, the headaches, and her sore, swollen breasts had cemented it.

She was pregnant again. She was positive, and her missed period had confirmed it. She hadn't taken a test yet, but that was because she had absolutely no time to. The agency had decided that it was just going to be difficult.

Some overseas agents had almost completely unraveled an undercover operation, SecNav had suffered a minor heart attack, and paper work was stacked up so high it practically reached the ceiling.

She practically slept at the office. She hadn't seen nearly as much of both Sadie and Jethro as she would have liked. She had spent the last week in MTAC, attempting to not fall asleep while in meetings with other agency directors. Thankfully Jethro had been able to get Sadie from daycare, and he was able to feed her and get her in bed.

Tomorrow, however, was Sadie's fourth birthday, and it was also a Saturday, so she had it off. Tomorrow was the one day she refused to go into work every year.

She was also pretty sure she was going to take today off. She was exhausted, she was throwing up, and she was definitely not sitting in MTAC for twelve hours straight. She walked over to her Blackberry, and dialed Cynthia. Thankfully, she answered quickly.

"Good Morning Cynthia. I'm not going to be coming in today. I'm feeling under the weather. And I know, it's horrible timing."

"I understand Director. I'll inform the other agency Directors for you. I hope you feel better Director."

"Thanks Cynthia." Jenny hung up the phone and lay back in the bed, hoping she could maybe get some sleep.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro had Sadie with him as he drove to work. He'd decided to take her to work with him today. She sat in the backseat, her tiny feet drumming against the seat. She met her dad's gaze through the mirror and giggled happily, smiling at him brightly. He smiled back at her and then parked the car. He got out and quickly got Sadie out of her seat and swept her into his arms.

They walked towards the elevator and got in. Sadie chattered happily about her birthday, and Jethro listened happily, but Jenny was on the back of his mind. The past week had been tough on her.

Spending hours in MTAC and coming home late every night couldn't be good for a person. He'd picked Sadie up every night, he'd fed her and spent time entertaining her, and finally put her to sleep. Jenny hadn't come home until hours later, and she'd been practically asleep on her feet, then she'd done it all over again the next day.

He hadn't woken her up on time today on purpose. He knew she might get mad, but she needed to sleep. Even if she was a little late to her many meetings, if she could actually stay awake, then it would be worth it.

He walked into the bullpen, Sadie still babbling. Tony looked up, smiling at Sadie.

"Hey Sadie!" Tony said happily.

"Hi Tony." Sadie said, a little shyly. "Hi Ziva!"

"Hey Sadie, you're looking very pretty today." Ziva said, giving the little girl a high-five.

"Thanks Ziva. Daddy helped me." Sadie said, smiling at her dad.

"Where's McGee?" Jethro asked.

"Right here Boss." McGee said, coming out from underneath his desk. "Hey Sadie."

"I'm not even going to ask." Jethro said shaking his head as Sadie waved to McGee.

He sat at his desk, Sadie on his lap. She smiled at him and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck. He hugged her back, smiling into her hair. She pulled her face out and looked at him eagerly.

"Can we go see Abby??"

"Sure, let's go pay her a visit."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny woke up a few hours later, wary that she'd throw up again. Thankfully, her stomach was calm, and she sat up. She looked at the clock, glad she'd skipped work today. She yawned and got out of bed, putting her hair up into a messy bun. She walked down the stairs, into the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and drank it gratefully.

As soon as the liquid hit her stomach, however, was not as enjoyable. Her stomach turned, and she retched into the sink. She stood, wiping her mouth. _God I hate this. And it's only just the beginning. I think now would be a good time to buy that test. _She thought to herself.

After a long hot shower and a clean pair of sweatpants and long sleeve shirt, Jenny was stepping outside. She got into her car quickly, and started the ignition. She drove to the nearest drug store and grabbed a pregnancy test. After the awkward check-out boy had rung her up, she got back into the car, glad that she hadn't seen anyone she recognized. Or the paparazzi, because as soon as they got wind of something like this, SecNav would have another heart attack.

She drove home slowly, excited yet anxious. Could she handle being pregnant again? It wasn't that she didn't want another child; she just had no idea how she'd juggle a four year old, a newborn, and being the Director of a federal agency. At least this time, she'd have Jethro there.

She parked in her driveway and got out, walking quickly into the house. She shut the door and walked upstairs, eager to find out how her future would play out.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro walked up the stairs to the Director's office, hoping Jenny was in her office instead of MTAC for once. He walked past Cynthia, nodding.

"She isn't here, Special Agent Gibbs."

"MTAC?"

Cynthia shook her head, looking confused.

"She called in sick today."

"Oh, alright. Thanks Cynthia."

Jethro walked out of the office, worried.

Jen _never_ called in sick. Ever. This was serious. He would have bolted home if it weren't for Sadie. He'd deposited her with Abby, where she was absorbed in whatever Abby was entertaining her with.

Hopefully Jenny was fine. Maybe she'd used illness as a reason to get some sleep. He knew she must be exhausted by now. _She never had learned to pace herself._ Jethro thought smirking at the memory.

He decided to go pick up Sadie and take her to lunch. If Sadie wanted, maybe even invite Ziva.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny sat on the bed, holding the test. She was positively giddy, seeing another plus sign. She had been sitting there for over five minutes, just letting the happy feeling spread through her body.

She'd been thinking about how to tell Jethro, and she thought she had the perfect idea.

She got up and walked to the closest, slipping into a pair of flip-flops. She walked up to her attic, shifting through some of the junk. She found what she was looking for and smiled, bringing it downstairs with her.

She brushed the dust off of the shoe box, sneezing when it filled her nose. _He'll never think to look in here._ She thought to herself, giggling silently.

She had grabbed a plastic bag from the kitchen, and she placed the test inside, zipping the bag. She placed it inside the shoe box, closing it. She left it in the middle of the bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen.

She was starving, and she really hoped she could keep something other than saltines down. She set water on the stove for tea and then riffled through the cabinets, finally settling on a box of instant jello. She quickly made the jello and put it in the fridge. She munched on the crackers as the water boiled. She carried her tea into her study, hoping to do some damage control paperwork.

A few hours later, Jenny had made little head way on her paperwork, and was leaning back in her chair, her eyes closed. She was startled by the door opening, and opened her eyes, moving her stiff neck. She heard her name being called in the hall, and quickly stood, coming out of the study.

"Hey Sadie!"

Her daughter looked up when she heard her name, and ran to her mom, hugging her legs tightly.

"Hi Mommy! Daddy didn't see you at work, and he was worried. Are you okay?" Sadie asked, worry in her eyes.

"Honey, I'm fine. Mommy just needed some sleep. I promise I'm fine. I have to be so that we can play all day tomorrow!"

"It's my birthday tomorrow!" Sadie said, excitement replacing the worry.

"I know it is!" Jenny said, kissing her forehead.

Sadie giggled, and then let go of Jenny, going up the stairs.

Jethro came over to Jenny, and quickly pulled her into a hug. Jenny relaxed into his hold, and wound her arms around his waist. His fingers went to her hair, running through the curls soothingly. She sighed happily, burying her face into his neck.

"I was worried Jen."

His deep voice reverberated through her body, and she smiled into his neck.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I have something for you in the room. Go up and check. I'll start dinner."

"Alright Jenny. Don't burn the kitchen down."

"Jethro, shut up."

He simply smirked before going up the stairs. Jenny smiled at the knowledge that what he'd find in the bedroom would indeed shut him up. Sadie came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, do you want to help me with dinner sweetie?"

"Yes Mommy!" Sadie said, her eyes wide with excitement.

About ten minutes later, Jethro came in, looking more than a little overwhelmed.

"Sadie, why don't you go wash your hands for dinner?" Jenny asked.

"Okay Mommy."

Sadie scampered off, and Jenny turned to Jethro, biting her lip.

"Jen…is this for real?" Jethro asked, coming over to Jenny's side. She nodded, and he kissed her, holding her tightly.

When they broke apart, he had a smile on his face.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you too Jethro."

"What about me?" Sadie asked from behind them, her hands on her hips and her forehead creased.

"We love you too Sadie!" they said in unison, scooping her up playfully. She giggled, and they all smiled. Then, Sadie's face turned serious, and she looked at them.

"Mommy, Daddy, you know what I want for my birthday?"

"What honey?"

"A baby sister."

Jenny and Jethro looked at Sadie in surprise.

"Well honey…more like a Christmas gift."

Sadie's eyes widened, and her face brightened in excitement.

"Really Mommy?"

"Really honey."

**Author's End Note: I just watched the episodes where Jethro is in the coma, and once again I cried when he left. Every time the tears never fail. It's a marathon today, and I'm extremely happy :] Did you like the ending? Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys liked last chapter. Sorry for any confusion- I'm not done with this story quite yet :] I still have a few more chapters in me! There's a little bit of smut in this chapter, because I felt it was time for a little more :] Leave me a review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sadie and the baby!**

Jethro lay awake that night with Jenny curled up in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He couldn't believe it. Jenny was pregnant again, and he couldn't be happier. He hadn't been there for her first pregnancy, but he'd be damned if he missed any of this one.

It was hard to believe that it was just a few months ago that Jenny had waltzed back into his life, bringing Sadie with her. And those months had been some of his happiest. Sadie was cute as could be, and tomorrow she'd be four. And in a few more months she'd have a sibling.

But in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder how this would work. Jenny was the Director of a federal agency. How would she squeeze in being pregnant? He knew she'd find a way though- she was that kind of a woman. His hand absently drifted down Jenny's body, his large fingers resting on her abdomen. He couldn't believe that his baby was inside her. It was almost like a miracle.

With each marriage after Shannon, the thought of children had never crossed his mind. Losing Kelly had cemented a pain in his heart; he knew that he'd never survive losing a child again.

But here was Sadie, his four year old daughter, perfect, and another one on the way. His head swam with thoughts, and sleep was out of the question. He studied Jenny, the way her lips parted slightly as she slept, the way her forehead was for once free of creases. Her hair spilled over her shoulder, tickling his bare chest. Her calming scent swirled in his nostrils, and his eyes did indeed start to drift close. Thoughts of his family filled his mind, and he fell asleep content.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

The next morning Jenny and Jethro were awakened by their four year old bouncing on their bed, shouting, "It's my birthday, it's my birthday!"

"Sadie, Sadie, stop jumping please!" Jenny said, holding her stomach, willing herself not to throw up.

"Sorry Mommy. Are you okay?" Sadie asked, looking at her mom, eyes wide.

"I'm fine. Just a little too early for so much excitement. But hey Birthday Girl, what do you say to having chocolate chip waffles for breakfast?"

"Yummy!" Sadie cried happily.

Jenny kissed Jethro on the cheek, shoving him a little with her shoulder. She hadn't told Sadie, but she was feeling really nauseous. Jethro thankfully understood, and scooped up Sadie, carrying her downstairs to start breakfast.

Jenny got up swiftly, heading into the bathroom. Fortunately, she didn't throw up, and the nausea went away after a few moments. Jenny brushed her teeth anyway, and grabbed a sweatshirt to pull on. She walked downstairs slowly, listening to the sounds in the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen, smiling at Sadie and Jethro, who were busy mixing the waffles. She poured a glass of water for herself and leaned against the counter, watching the making of breakfast.

She stole a few chocolate chips, earning a light glare from Jethro and a giggle from Sadie. When they started cooking, she helped Sadie clean up. When she set Sadie down to go and play, she felt Jethro's arms snake around her waist. She leaned into his embrace, enjoying his warmth. She rested her head on his shoulder, pressing a kiss beneath his jaw, feeling his heartbeat against her lips. He turned her around, and pressed his lips against hers. She looped her arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss. They broke apart when they heard Sadie calling them from the living room. Jethro stayed with the cooking waffles and Jenny went to Sadie.

"Mommy, when is everyone coming over?"

"They're coming over after lunch Sad. Closer to dinnertime. Daddy and I thought that we'd take you to the zoo and see the animals. What do you think?"

"I can't wait Mommy! Are the waffles ready yet? I'm hungry."

Jenny laughed and picked her daughter up, carrying her into the kitchen. Jethro had the steaming waffles on a plate, and Jenny set Sadie down in a chair and filled her plate. Once Sadie was happily munching on the food, Jenny went over to the sink and filled another glass of water. Jethro set more waffles on the plate and looked at Jenny. She shook her head, because she knew that if she ate, she'd most likely throw up. Jethro looked concerned, but instead of saying anything, he simply filled a plate for himself and sat next to Sadie. Jenny joined them with her water and they chatted happily, Sadie talking about all the animals she'd see at the zoo.

After breakfast, Jenny brought Sadie upstairs and helped her get dressed in a white sundress which was bound to be anything but white at the end of the day. After Sadie's hair was brushed and up in a ponytail, Jenny sent her downstairs to have Jethro set her up with the television, which would be an adventure like it always was. Jenny swore that Sadie knew how to work the television better than Jethro.

Jenny started the water for a shower and took off her sweatshirt and sweatpants. She was in a t-shirt and her underwear when the door opened, and Jenny turned to see Jethro closing the bathroom door.

"Sadie's watching some Saturday cartoon. She should be occupied for an hour or so."

"That's good to hear." Jenny said as she pulled off the t-shirt. She could feel Jethro's eyes taking her in, and she quickly slid of her lacy underwear and stepped into the shower, but not before shooting him a follow-me look.

A few moments later, the shower door opened and Jenny felt his strong arms wrap around her waist as she rubbed the warm water into her crimson curls. She turned into his embrace, and his lips were immediately on hers. Her arms encircled his neck, melding her body into his. His hands wandered down her body, brushing her breasts and traveling down her sides and lower.

A coil of heat formed in the pit of her stomach, and Jenny moaned against Jethro's lips. One of his hands found her center, and Jenny's breath hitched. His slid one finger, then two into her and she cried out softly.

Jethro covered Jenny's mouth with his own, swallowing her cries. He brought her to the edge, but wouldn't allow her release. He slid his fingers from her, which elicited a disappointed moan from her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he lifted her up slightly. She sank back down onto him, and his name escaped her lips.

He moved slowly at first, one hand under Jenny's thigh, supporting her, and the other on the tile wall of the shower. As his speed increased, Jenny's kisses became more and more desperate, her cries sounding in his ear. She bit his ear gently, triggering his release. He stayed within her until she could stand on her own, where he slipped out of her. She winced a little when his warmth left her, and rested her head on his shoulder while they caught their breath. She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes meeting his bright blue. She pressed her lips to his gently before turning off the now cool water.

She opened the shower and stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel. She passed one to Jethro and dried quickly. She walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a matching set of white lacy lingerie and put it on before grabbing a white sundress that was similar to Sadie's. She walked back into the bathroom and dried her hair before putting it up into a ponytail while Jethro dressed in the bedroom. She brushed on some mascara and a little lip gloss, and when she was satisfied with her appearance she walked back into the bedroom for shoes.

She smiled when she saw Jethro, enjoying the view of his bare back before he slid his white t-shirt on. She walked into the closest and grabbed a pair of moderately high white sandals, sliding into them quickly. She walked back out and grabbed her purse, going downstairs quickly to find Sadie and Jethro. Jethro was helping Sadie into a pair of white sandals, and when Sadie saw Jenny she giggled.

"We match Mommy!"

"I know. I thought it'd be fun to look the same." Jenny said, smiling at her daughter.

Sadie smiled and laughed again before standing up and hugging Jethro.

"Let's go to the zoo Sad."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

When they returned from the zoo a few hours later, Sadie carrying a stuffed lion, Jethro opened the door. They walked inside, and when Jethro turned on the lights, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky, and Abby jumped out.

"Surprise!"

Sadie's eyes lit up when she took in the scene in front of her. The grin on her face spread from ear to ear, and she turned to her parents.

"I thought they weren't coming until later!"

"We thought that this would be more fun." Jethro said, smiling down at her.

"You're silly Daddy!"

"He is silly, isn't he Sadie?" Jenny asked before turning to their company. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming."

"Of course we came! It isn't every day someone turns four!" Abby said, coming forward to pick Sadie up into a hug. "Hey Sadie!"

"Hi Abby!"

"Hey, hey, share your niece Abby!" Tony whined, taking Sadie into his arms to hug her. Sadie giggled, and Jenny rolled her eyes at their antics. She felt a little thrill when she heard Tony refer to Sadie as his niece. It cemented in her mind how this team thought of each other as a family.

Ziva then took Sadie, placing a kiss on her forehead before passing her to McGee, who handed her to Ducky, who kissed her cheek, causing her to blush. When he set her down, she led everyone into the living room.

She stopped when she saw the smile pile of presents. Her eyes widened, and she turned to them excitedly.

"Are those all for me?" she asked a little hesitantly.

The group nodded, and Sadie squealed in excitement. This caused the adults to laugh.

Jenny led the group into the kitchen, where she took drink orders. After everyone but Jenny and Sadie had their alcoholic drinks, they trooped back to into the living room. Jethro went upstairs to add his and Jenny's presents before sitting next to her on the couch, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Sadie told everyone about their trip to the zoo, and Jenny rested her head on Jethro's shoulder, willing her eyes to stay open. She was awoken by the doorbell about a half an hour later. She stood, rubbing her eyes.

"Pizza's here."

She grabbed the money off the table in the hall, and exchanged the money for the food. She carried the pizza into the kitchen, and heard footsteps following her. She set the boxes down, and turned, unsurprised to find Tony right behind her. She smirked at him before stepping aside and allowing him access to the food.

"We all need food, DiNozzo."

"Got it Boss."

Jethro smirked at him and smacked the back of his head lightly.

"What was that for Boss?"

"Do I need a reason DiNozzo?"

"Course not Boss."

Tony made his escape and Jenny turned to Jethro, pressing her lips to his quickly.

"Be nice."

Jethro simply rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead. Jenny walked back into the living room with a slice of cheese pizza for Sadie. She placed the food in front of her daughter and kissed the top of her head before sitting back down on the couch. Ducky came over and sat next to her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Are you alright Jennifer? You're looking awfully tired, and you look pale."

"Well, I guess I can't keep it a secret for very long." Jenny sighed before smiling at the doctor. She called for everyone's attention, and Jethro came to her side, taking her hand.

"Well guys, I guess now's as good as ever to tell you guys our news. In a few months, Sadie isn't going to be an only child."

As Jenny's words took affect, the group's faces turned surprised. Then, they all stood up and congratulated the couple.

"Oh, Jennifer that's wonderful news! Congratulations!" Ducky said, kissing her cheek.

"Congrats Director and Bossman! Another Gibblet on the way!" Abby said, hugging them both tightly.

"I'm so happy for you two." Ziva said, hugging Jenny.

Tony and McGee both hugged Jenny and shook hands with Jethro. Sadie came over and crawled onto her mom's lap, and everyone turned their attention to her.

"Excited to be a big sister Sadie?" Ziva asked the girl smiling.

Sadie nodded her head happily, her head on her mom's chest.

"Who else thinks it's present time?" Jethro asked, looking at Sadie. Her eyes grew wide with excitement and she nodded happily.

She slid off of her mom's lap and over to the pile of presents. Jethro met Jenny's gaze, understanding in his eyes. She nodded a little sleepily, and settled back into the pillows to watch her daughter happily tear open the wrapping presents.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Hours later, when Sadie was asleep and everyone had gone home, Jenny and Jethro lay in bed, Jenny cuddled up tightly to Jethro's chest. Jenny was content, Jethro's fingers running through her hair slowly lulling her to sleep. He pressed a few kisses to her forehead, and settled back into the pillows, getting comfortable.

Sadie had had a blast opening the presents. Tony had given her a collection of Disney movies that she had fallen in love with, McGee gave her a mini video camera, Ziva had given her a dart gun that Sadie had spent ten minutes shooting everything in sight with. Abby had given her a plain silver chain that Sadie had immediately put on, and Ducky had given her a large book of fairy tales with detailed pictures in it. Sadie had insisted that Jethro read her one of the stories before she went to sleep. Jenny and Jethro had given her a full Disney Princess dress-up set, complete with colored wigs and shoes. Sadie had squealed in excitement and almost knocked Jethro over when she'd tackled his legs.

Jenny was glad Sadie had had fun. This was the first birthday party Sadie had had that wasn't just her and Jenny. This time Sadie had had her aunts, uncles, grandfather, and both of her parents there. It had been so different this year.

And now everyone knew about her pregnancy. She was glad that they had all been so happy for them instead of judgmental. It was a change of pace from the people Jenny had worked with when she was pregnant with Sadie.

Here, she truly got a sense of what the word family meant. It meant that everyone spent an evening together, joking, laughing, playing, and talking. It didn't have to happen all the time, just every once in awhile. Jenny had had a lot of fun, but now she was utterly exhausted. She let herself succumb to slumber in Jethro's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am :] Here's chapter eleven. Leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sadie and the baby!**

It was amazing how fast two and a half months could go by.

It seemed like only yesterday Sadie was turning four and Jenny was announcing her pregnancy, yet in reality that had been months ago.

Now, at about five months pregnant, Jenny's life was a whirlwind of activity. In between Sadie, work, and doctor's appointments, Jenny didn't have time to sit down.

Although, sitting in the doctor's office with Jethro might count. They were there for a check-up, and Jenny was excited. Today they'd get to find out the sex of the baby, and Jenny couldn't wait. When her name was called, she pulled Jethro up with her and led him to the exam room.

They'd left Sadie with the team for a few hours, because she had been begging them to take her to work with them for weeks. It was amazing how the little girl had the entire team wrapped around her finger.

Jenny opened the door to the room and walked inside, over to the chair. Jethro followed, closing the door. He stood close to the chair, watching Jenny.

She looked at him, smiling. He'd been close to perfect these past few weeks. His support had kept her sane, and she couldn't thank him enough.

She looked up when she heard a knock on the door, and a redheaded doctor peeked her head in. Instinctively, Jenny became a little defensive. It wasn't that Jenny doubted that Jethro loved her, but seeing another redhead put her in a possessive mood.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hunter. Dr. Anderson's sick today, so I'll be doing your check-up today."

"Hello. I'm Jenny, this is Jethro."

"Alright, today you two get to find out your baby's gender! I'll check you first, and then we'll do the ultrasound."

Jenny nodded, and relaxed. Jethro barely looked at the doctor. His focus was on Jenny the entire time. After the exam, the doctor squirted the jelly on Jenny's stomach and placed the instrument on her skin. As she moved it around, the shapes on the screen became more defined.

Jethro heard Jenny's breathing hitch a little when the shape of a baby came on the screen.

"Here's the head, and the arms, and here are the legs. It looks like you're going to be having a girl! Congratulations! I'll go print you guys a picture."

The doctor left the room quietly. Jenny turned to Jethro and kissed him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. His hands went to her hips and he smiled against her lips. Jenny pulled away after a few moments and rested her forehead on his. She met his gaze and let herself get lost in blue.

"Jenny, we're going to have another little girl."

"I know Jethro. This is amazing. Sadie's going to get her little sister."

"She is. She's going to be so excited."

Jenny nodded, kissing him gently one last time before leading Jethro back to the waiting room.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

When Jenny and Jethro returned to NCIS headquarters, they stepped off the elevator to find Sadie in the middle of the bullpen with Ziva, Tony, and McGee. Ziva had Sadie's storybook open and was reading to the little girl. Everyone looked up when the elevator dinged, and Sadie's face filled with happiness. She scrambled up and ran to her parents, crashing into their legs.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Hey baby. Did you have fun with everybody?" Jenny asked, looking down at Sadie.

"Aunt Ziva read some of the stories in my book! And Uncle Tony and Uncle Tim were being silly Mommy!"

"I'm sure they were Sad. I don't think they can be anything but silly." Jethro said, scooping Sadie up, causing her to giggle.

They walked into the bullpen and everyone looked at them expectantly. Jenny sat down in Jethro's chair and Jethro stood with Sadie close by. Ziva finally broke the silence.

"So?! Boy or girl?"

Jenny looked throughout the group, a smile playing on her lips. She kept the suspense for a few moments more before replying.

"Sadie's going to have a little sister in a few months."

"That's great! We're so happy for you guys!" Ziva said, going over to Jenny and hugging her. Sadie looked at her mom happily.

"I'm gonna have a baby sister Mommy?"

"Yes you are honey. Only a few more months."

"Yah! Can we name her Ariel?"

"No, honey. We're not going to name her after The Little Mermaid."

Sadie pouted, causing the adults to laugh.

"Did I miss something?"

Ducky's voice came from the back of the group, and Jenny smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey Ducky. You just missed Sadie asking if we can name her sister Ariel."

"Oh, you're having a girl? Congratulations!"

Ducky came over and kissed Jenny on the cheek. Then he tickled Sadie lightly, making her giggle, and clapped Jethro on the back. He set the file he held in his hand on Jethro's desk. Then he nodded to everyone before heading back downstairs.

Jenny stood up, stretching her back, before kissing Jethro on the cheek and taking Sadie into her arms. She said goodbye to everyone before taking Sadie upstairs to her office.

She smiled at Cynthia before entering her office. She plopped Sadie down on the couch where she became engrossed in her book. Jenny put her purse on her desk before sitting in her chair. She groaned softly when she saw the pile of case reports sitting on her desk. She put on her reading glasses and grabbed the first file off the stack.

Twenty minutes later she was reading the same file, not absorbing anything. She signed her signature and placed the file on the other side of her desk. She glanced up at Sadie, who was still looking at her book, but her eyes were starting to blink slower and slower.

Jenny stood up and walked over to Sadie, gently taking the book and closing it. She placed Sadie's head on a pillow and covered her with a blanket, brushing a kiss to her forehead.

As she was walking back to her desk, she felt it. A tiny fluttering in her abdomen. Jenny stopped and placed a hand on her stomach tentatively. She felt it again, and happiness welled up inside of her.

This was the first movement of her baby, and just like with Sadie, it caught her off guard. It didn't help that her hormones were still all out of wack, and so when the tears streamed down her face she couldn't help laughing a little bit. She grabbed a few tissues off of her desk and dried her face before heading into her en suite bathroom to splash cool water on her face. She was coming out of the bathroom when she caught sight of Jethro.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect." Jenny said smiling. "I felt her move for the first time."

"Really?" Jethro asked, coming over to Jenny's side and enfolded her in his arms.

Jenny nodded, her eyes alight with happiness. Jethro had never seen Jenny this happy, and he'd do anything to see her like this all the time.

He pressed a kiss to her lips, and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. They were interrupted by Sadie waking and sitting up, looking at them sleepily.

"Hi Daddy." she said, her voice still tiny with sleep.

"Hey honey. Did you take a little nap?"

Sadie nodded, smiling up at him. He went over and pressed a kiss to her forehead, picking her up. She buried her face in his neck and he rubbed her back lightly.

"Can you leave Jen?"

Jenny looked around her office, and deciding to leave on time for once. She grabbed a few case files and threw them in her briefcase before following Jethro out of her office.

"Cynthia, you can head home. I'm sure you'll want to leave early for once."

Her assistant looked up and nodded happily to her boss.

"Thanks Director. Have a good night."

"Thanks Cynthia. You too."

Jenny followed Jethro into the elevator, resting her head on the shoulder not taken by Sadie. He wrapped his arm around her and brushed a kiss to her temple.

He carried Sadie out to the car, where he placed her already sleeping form in her car seat. Jenny slid into the passenger seat, and Jethro climbed into the driver's side. He started the car, and started towards home.

**Author's End Note: Sorry, this is kinda short, and the ending isn't the best. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Please leave me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing! You guys make me smile :] Here's chapter twelve, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sadie and the baby**

Jenny rolled over in bed, meeting the sleepy gaze of the man next to her.

"Morning sleepyhead." she murmured playfully, her fingers tracing his chest as she pressed her lips to his softly. He groaned softly against her kiss, his hands going to her waist. She pulled away, biting her bottom lip.

"It is a good morning." Jethro replied, the sleep leaving his eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her body close to his. Or, as close as he could that is. Jenny's eight month bump kind of got in the way of the embrace.

"Good morning to you too baby." Jenny said, laughing as she felt a few gentle kicks to her abdomen. Jethro placed his hands on her stomach, rubbing gentle, soothing circles over her skin. He placed a soft kiss to her bare skin before standing up, stretching.

"I'll go get Sadie up and dressed. You can shower, and I'll have breakfast going when you come down." He leaned over and kissed her one last time before pulling on a t-shirt and opening the door.

Jenny lay in bed a few moments more, just enjoying the fading warmth of the sheets. She stood slowly, stretching her back and moving her neck. She walked into the bathroom, glancing quickly in the mirror. Yes, she looked tired, but she looked happy. A few days ago, the baby had dropped noticeably, sitting lower in her pelvis, and so she was huge. And with only about two weeks until her due date, she was starting to feel it.

"Please tell me that you're ready to come out soon baby. Mommy's tired, and you're sitting directly over my bladder."

In response, Jenny felt more motion in her abdomen, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Are you answering, or do you just like the sound of my voice?"

Jenny showered, enjoying the warm water on her skin. She got out, toweling off. She pulled on her black slacks and a light blue blouse before starting on her hair. She dried it quickly and had it up in a ponytail in a few minutes. She applied her miniscule amount of make-up before exiting the bathroom. She slid into a pair of flats, still upset that she couldn't wear her heels for a few more weeks.

She headed downstairs where she smelled the familiar smell of brewing coffee. She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by her bouncing four year old.

"Hi Mommy! Hi baby!" Sadie said, smiling up at her mom.

"Hey honey. How are you this morning? Ready for your party today?"

Sadie nodded her head vigorously.

"Hannah is going to bring cupcakes, and Emma is bringing juice. Daddy got me cookies yesterday that I'm going to bring."

"I'm sure you're going to have lots of fun today Sad. Don't forget to say thank you to Miss Meghan." Jenny said, kissing the top of Sadie's head before walking around the island to kiss Jethro. She filled a mug up with the decaf coffee and took a steaming sip, feeling the hot liquid slide down her throat. She didn't enjoy the taste nearly as much as regular, but she hadn't had that in months.

Jethro watched Jenny as she moved around the kitchen, eating a bagel. It was amazing, watching her move efficiently, even though she was almost nine months pregnant.

The pregnancy had been smoother than he could have imagined. No scary moments, no surprises had appeared. Jenny was due in about two weeks, and she still looked good. She was still working, but she'd somehow managed to get SecNav to allow her to cut her hours. The team had handled the past few months pretty well, and everyone was finally settled in. Ziva had managed to worm her way into the team, and it was as natural as when Kate had been there. Tony was back to his cocky, flirty ways and McGee was his stammering, nerdy self. Abby had her blasting death metal music on and was her typical bubbly Gothic self.

Sadie was still excited about the baby, and loved to talk to her sister through Jenny's stomach. She giggled whenever she felt the baby move, and her big blue eyes shone with excitement. She asked everyday when the baby was coming, and everyday Jenny wished she could tell Sadie today. Pregnancy had exhausted her, and she was ready for her daughter to be born already.

Jenny stretched lightly, attempting to ease the pressure on her lower back. It seemed like every part of her body was swollen and sore these days. At least she was finally in the home stretch. She glanced at Sadie, who was happily talking Jethro's ear off about her class party today.

She was walking over to the table when she felt like she had been splashed. She glanced down and almost smiled in relief. Almost.

"Jethro. Can you call Ziva?"

Jethro looked up from Sadie, slightly confused, until he saw Jenny, and understanding flashed across his face.

"Sad, how do you feel about spending some time with Aunt Ziva?"

Sadie's eyes widened and she nodded happily.

"Can I go today?"

"Yes you can. I'm going to have her come pick you up, and she'll take you to school. You get to spend the night there too. How does that sound?"

"Yah! I get to see Aunt Ziva!"

Jenny looked at Jethro gratefully before she carefully walked upstairs. She changed into a comfortable pair of sweats and t-shirt before grabbing her bag and going back downstairs. Jethro had Sadie's overnight bag all packed, and she was in her coat and shoes. Jethro met her gaze, gauging how she felt. She hadn't felt anything too terrible yet, and she half-smiled at him to reassure him.

Ten minutes later, Ziva pulled up in her Mini, and stepped out quickly. Jethro opened the door and Sadie ran to Ziva.

"Aunt Ziva! I get to spend the night at your house!"

"I know you do, your daddy told me." Ziva said as she picked the little girl up, hugging her tightly. Ziva looked at Jenny, and Jenny smiled at her, already a little sick of everyone's concern. Ziva set Sadie down, and the little girl walked over to Jenny. Jenny pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"I love you sweetheart. I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay Mommy. I love you too."

Sadie went back towards Jethro, hugging his leg. He squatted down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Bye Sad. I love you. Have a good time with Aunt Ziva."

"I love you too Daddy. I'm going to have lots of fun with Aunt Ziva!" Sadie said, giggling. Her dad pressed one more kiss to her cheek before Ziva led the little girl to her car. Jethro walked over to Jenny, meeting her gaze.

"So, are you ready to finally have this baby Jen?"

"More than ready Jethro. Let's go."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and quickly stepped out. He went over to Jenny's side of the car and opened her door, helping her out. She winced slightly when she stood, and took deep breaths in through her nose.

"I'm really starting to wish I'd gone to those breathing classes Jethro." Jenny said through gritted teeth.

"I don't think you'd have been able to squeeze it in between meetings with SecNav and meetings with the FBI Jen. You aren't Superwoman, as much as you like to say you are." Jethro replied, kissing her temple. Jen glared at him before letting him lead her to the emergency entrance.

They were quickly placed in a room and Jenny was hooked up to the proper machines. She looked at Jethro as he talked to Sadie on the phone. He'd called her to talk to her before she left for her party, and he was smiled as he talked to her. Jenny's smile faltered as she felt the beginnings of another contraction.

"Jethro…" Jenny said, a little pleading in her voice. His head snapped up, and he quickly said goodbye to Sadie and was at Jenny's side.

She clutched his hand, trying to breathe but finding it difficult. She whimpered a little, blowing a deep breath out her nose. She relaxed when the pain subsided, and opened her eyes slowly. She met Jethro's worried gaze and she couldn't help smiling a tiny smile.

"Jethro don't look so freaked out. I've done this before, believe it or not."

Jethro rolled his blue eyes before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Whatever you say Jen…"

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

At Ziva's apartment, Sadie sat in one of the tall spinning chairs, swinging from side to side. She was happily munching on a granola bar when Ziva's phone rang.

"David. Hello Tony. I have Sadie with me today. Yes Tony, that is what it means. Really DiNozzo, was that necessary?" Ziva held her conversation with Tony, her face full of amusement. Sadie watched her aunt talk to her uncle, and she giggled when her aunt started to laugh.

"Is Uncle Tony coming over Aunt Ziva?"

Ziva looked a little bit surprised, but pleased at Sadie's suggestion.

"I don't know, let's ask him shall we? Tony, your niece is curious to see if you are coming over. Well I guess we'll see you soon then." Ziva hung up the phone with a smile and met Sadie's gaze.

"He's coming over later. What do you say about surprising him with some homemade chocolate chip cookies?"

"That's a great idea Aunt Ziva!"

"Let's get started then Sad!" Ziva said laughing as the little girl hopped off the chair and went to wash her hands.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Twelve hours of grueling labor, and she was really starting to feel it. The contractions were coming closer and closer together, leaving her breathless and in pain. Jenny was panting as another contraction hit, and she tried to breathe through the length of it. Her head fell against the pillows as soon as it was done and her eyes closed. A doctor called her name and she looked up.

"I'm going to check you again. If you're ten centimeters, then we're going to have you push for us Jenny."

Jenny nodded tiredly before relaxing for the doctor's examination. Jethro stood at the head of the bed, letting her abuse his hand. He pressed another kiss to her temple and she leaned into his touch slightly.

"You're finally fully dilated Jenny. You've got to push now."

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Tony stood at the door to Ziva's apartment, the daisies in his hand. He knocked, and was surprised to see Sadie answering the door with Ziva a step behind her.

"Uncle Tony!" Sadie squealed, launching herself onto his legs.

"Hey Sad, how are you? Having fun with Aunt Ziva?"

"Yes! I love hanging out with Aunt Ziva!"

"I'm sure. She's pretty cool, isn't she?" Tony said as he kneeled next to Sadie, winking at her. "But shh, don't tell her I told you."

Sadie giggled and nodded.

"I won't, I promise." she whispered in his ear.

Ziva watched the exchange with an amused look on her face. She noticed the flowers in Tony's hand and couldn't help but be intrigued. Who were they for exactly? Her internal question was answered when Tony stood and met Ziva's gaze.

"Hey. Thought you'd like some daisies to brighten up the place."

Ziva blushed when she accepted the gift, and let Tony into the apartment. Sadie scampered deeper into the apartment, leaving Tony and Ziva alone. Tony took a step closer to Ziva and pressed his lips to her cheek.

"You look pretty."

"Only for you."

Chocolate eyes met hazel ones and a spark flared between them and Ziva's smaller hand intertwined with Tony's larger one for a moment before she smirked at him and headed off to find the happy four year old.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Finally, after an hour of pushing, Jenny and Jethro's second daughter was born, weighing 8 pounds, 3 ounces, just like her big sister. She had dark auburn hair covering her head, and her eyes were an aquamarine color.

The entire team managed to squeeze into the small hospital room, Jenny in the bed with the baby, Jethro standing near her holding Sadie, and everyone else squished together.

"Sadie, this is your sister, Jovie. Jovie Rose."

Sadie touched her sister's tiny hands under the pink blanket.

"She's so tiny Mommy."

"For now."

"What does Jovie mean Jenny?"

"Jovie means Happy, Ziva."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Aw, you guys are amazing :] your reviews are so nice, and I'm really glad you guys like this story. As saddening as the thought is, I think this story is slowly drawing to a close. There's going to be a couple more chapters and an epilogue. Enjoy the newest chapter and drop me a review!**

**Disclaimer: I own Sadie and Jovie!**

Jenny sat in the hospital bed, Jovie nestled in her arms. Jenny smiled down at her sleeping daughter, glad she was finally here. She may have weighed the same as her sister, but the similarities pretty much ended there. Where Sadie had crimson curls and deep blue eyes, Jovie had the auburn hair Jethro used to have and her eyes had green mixed in with the blue.

Jenny ran her finger across Jovie's cheek, feeling the softness of her skin. The baby sighed softly in contentment and her eyes slowly blinked open. Her big, aquamarine orbs were clouded with sleep as she looked up at her mom, and Jenny pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead.

She looked up when she heard footsteps, and smiled when she saw Jethro walk in. He came over to her side, pressing a kiss to her temple before turning his eyes to the baby. He gently took her from Jenny and cradled the little girl in his arms, smiling a rare smile. He pressed his lips softly to the top of her head and rocked her gently, staring into her pretty eyes. He looked up from his daughter and met Jenny's gaze, smiling at her.

"She's gorgeous Jen."

"I know. It amazing how she looks almost nothing like Sadie did when she was born. She has your hair and your nose."

"But she has your ears and your toes. Her eyes are mix. I wonder if they'll stay like that or if they'll darken." Jethro said as he sat on the bed next to Jenny. She pressed the side of her face against his bicep, planting a kiss on the bare skin under the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"How's Sadie?"

"She's excited still, and she's happy to be spending the night at Ziva's. She asked when we were coming home. She also managed to embarrass Tony by asking him where babies come from." Jethro said as he laughed, remembering.

"I can't believe I missed it! What did he say?" Jenny asked, extremely curious to see what Tony had come up with.

"He told her the story about the stork. Sadie didn't really buy it because everyone was laughing so hard, but she didn't ask again. I don't think I've ever seen Tony that red." Jethro said smirking.

"Well, he held off the question for a few more years. I hope Sad doesn't feel the need to ask us the same thing anytime soon." Jenny replied, looking slightly worried.

"I'm sure we're fine. She's too excited about her baby sister. Everyone's curious as to how we came up with the name." Jethro said as he pressed a kiss to Jenny's hair.

"Did you tell them?"

"That Rose was your mom's name and that we picked Jovie because it meant happy and that's exactly what we are?" Jethro asked, looking at her with amusement in his eyes. "Yes I did Jen."

"Good. I'm surprised that no one asked when they were all squeezed in here before."

"I think because we could barely breathe let alone really talk."

"Well, I'm glad they know now. Jovie and Sadie. I can't believe I now have two daughters. I have to admit, if you had told me ten years ago that I'd have my dream job, two daughters, and the man I love in my life, I would have laughed in your face, but now I wouldn't have it any other way." Jenny said as she stroked Jovie's hair. She looked up to meet Jethro's gaze when she met his lips instead. She didn't falter; she kissed him back gently and when she felt his lips leave hers she opened her eyes to see his blue stare full of love.

"I love you Jen. And I love our daughters too. I'm thrilled that this is where life led me, and I can't picture my life without you or the girls. Thank you Jen, for letting me in."

Jenny stayed silent, trying to stop the tears from falling but failing. She quickly wiped them away, laughing softly.

"I love you too Jethro. I'm so happy that I have you back in my life, and that you know Sadie and we have Jovie. I couldn't be happier Jethro. So thank you."

He kissed her firmly before pulling away and gazing once more at his daughter.

"I love you too Jovie."

With that he kissed his youngest daughter's forehead before placing her gently back in Jenny's waiting arms.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Ziva looked through the mirror of her car into the backseat where Sadie was looking out the window. Tony sat in the seat next to Ziva and was fiddling with the radio. Ziva hit his shoulder and glared at him when he turned to face her.

"I suggest you stop that. You will not enjoy the consequences I can assure you!"

"Fine Zee-vah. There's no need to hurt me!"

"It seems that is the only way you learn Tony!"

Tony merely stuck his tongue out at her and turned to look out the windshield at the steadily falling rain.

They pulled up to the entrance of Ziva's apartment and they all got out, Ziva taking Sadie up into her arms. They quickly walked into the lobby, shaking rainwater from their hair.

When they arrived at Ziva's door, they quickly walked inside. Ziva took off Sadie's shoes and coat and carried her into the spare bedroom. She sat the little girl on the bed, where her tiny form started to droop sleepily. Ziva speedily got the child into her pajamas and tucked her in with a gently kiss to the forehead.

"Goodnight Sadie. I love you."

"Love you too Aunt Ziva." the little girl said tiredly as she nestled deeper into the covers.

Ziva smiled as she exited the room, closing the door quietly. She walked into her kitchen and filled a glass with water, taking a sip of the cold liquid. She smiled when she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist and rest on her hips. As Tony's lips pressed into her neck, she tilted her head slightly, giving him more access to her skin. He quickly took advantage and scraped his teeth delicately over her pulse point, eliciting a soft moan from her.

She turned into his embrace to face him and slid her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in the hair as the base of his neck. His lips met hers in a passionate kiss and his hands clutched her hips, firmly pressing their lower halves together. Ziva ground her hips lightly against Tony's, causing him to groan. They broke apart and their gazes met.

"Ziva…what about Sadie?"

"I can be quiet."

"Thank god."

He led her to the bedroom at lightening speed, closing the door firmly behind them before kissing Ziva hungrily. His hands went to the hem of her t-shirt, sliding it upwards slowly, feeling her silky skin under his fingertips. He broke their kiss to get the shirt off, but fused back onto her lips once it was clear.

Her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt, getting through them quickly and shucking the shirt off of him. Her hands traced his muscular chest, enjoying the feel of his racing heart. Her hands fell to the waistband of his jeans and she conquered the button, un-zippering them and hurriedly sliding them off. Her stomach was hot and tight in anticipation and she moaned when his hand slid under the waistband of her pants and fingered the lace of her thong.

He slid the top of her yoga pants down, divesting her of them quickly before pushing her back onto the bed. His mouth traveled from her navel to her hipbone, where his teeth nibbled lightly, leaving a red mark. He pulled back up and laughed when he saw the disappointed look on her face. He slipped a hand underneath her and unclipped her sapphire blue lacy bra, slowly slipping the straps down her tan arms before trailing kisses along her clavicle, his tongue dipping into the crevice it formed.

Ziva moaned in appreciation, her hands gripping his strong shoulders. When his lips traveled to her breast, her body arced, meeting his. Tony switched to the other breast, giving it the same treatment, before traveling across her taunt stomach. He reached her the edge of her thong, his teeth pulling the lace teasingly. He slid the underwear down and threw it across the room before putting his mouth back on her hipbone. He traveled lower, hitting the skin on her sensitive upper thigh, causing her to inhale deeply.

Ziva felt his teeth going closer to her arousal and her hips moved towards him, needing his touch. His hands held her hips as his mouth hit her center, and when he flicked his tongue against her clit, Ziva couldn't help crying out. One hand left her hip and covered her mouth, where she bit his pointer finger.

When he had her just to the breaking point he sat back, much to her disappointment. She slid his now much too tight boxers off and brought his mouth back up to hers to kiss him hungrily. She felt him pressing into her thigh and shivered in anticipation. He met her gaze as he slid into her, feeling her clench around him.

Her hands threaded into his hair, pulling him impossibly closer as she kissed him everywhere. He started moving within her and she moaned his name, the coil of heat in her stomach increasing. He started increasing in tempo and Ziva met him thrust for thrust, her nails digging into his back.

His tongue darted out, tasting the arousal on her skin. He felt her kisses becoming more desperate as his speed increased, and her teeth sank into his shoulder as they both reached their climaxes. He shuddered as he released, collapsing on Ziva's warm skin as she held him. He kissed her neck as he slid off of her, feeling her wince slightly. He pulled her into his arms where she nestled her head against his chest as their bodies cooled together. He pressed gentle kisses into her hair as she sighed happily.

She tilted her head up to look at him, her brown eyes happy. She pressed another kiss to his lips before sighing in disappointment when he slid out of bed.

"Do you have to go?"

"Unless you want Gibbs finding out through his daughter that we're sleeping together, yes I do unfortunately."

Ziva crossed her arms in unhappiness, gathering the sheets around her.

"Gibbs can go live in a rock for all I care. I want you to stay Tony."

"Under a rock babe. Live under a rock. And I want to stay too, but I also like being able to stand up straight." Tony said as he dressed. He walked over to the bed and pressed another kiss to her lips before turning to leave. "See you tomorrow Zee-vah."

"Goodbye Tony. See you tomorrow."

Ziva sighed as she slid out of bed and into a pair of sweats and a tank top. She heard her front door close and shook her head. Sometimes, dating your partner was no fun at all.

Author's End Note: So, my first attempt at really Tiva smut. Did you enjoy? Let me know :]


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: To everyone that has reviewed, I just want to say thank you all very much. You've all been awesome, and you've all made me smile very brightly. You've definitely helped in the making of this story, and I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it. I had almost as much fun writing it as you did reading it! After this chapter there's going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue and this story will be sadly done. I will honestly be really upset to end this, but it feels like the natural ending.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sadie and Jovie!**

Jenny lay in bed, listening for Jovie's cries. They'd brought her home a few days ago, and soon discovered that their youngest did not sleep through the night. Over the past four nights, Jenny had gotten collectively about 30 hours of sleep. She was used to running on small amounts of sleep, but adding in a fussy infant and an energized four year old to the exhaustion had Jenny running on empty. She turned in bed, resting her head on Jethro's warm chest and snuggled into the circle of his arms. He rested his head on top of hers, brushing a kiss to her curls as he sleepily cuddled her body to his.

She'd been working right up until her due date so that she could take time after off, like she had with Sadie. She'd requested the first six weeks off, and she had more if she needed it. SecNav had already assured her that he was willing to work with her so that he didn't lose 'his best director yet'.

Jethro had been back to work though, and the lack of sleep was starting to kill him. He was just drifting off when soft cries could be heard over the monitor, and both parents groaned softly. Jenny slid out of Jethro's arms, stretching as she stood.

"I've got her. You need sleep; you're the one that has to go to work in a few hours anyway."

Jethro just nodded tiredly before rolling over and curling up into the pillow. Jenny walked out of the room and into the nursery, going over to the shrieking baby. She picked Jovie up and cradled the little girl to her chest, patting her back. She soothed her daughter, rubbing calming circles into her back. As the baby quieted, Jenny sat in the rocking chair, relaxing against the wood. As Jovie ate, Jenny watched her daughter, stroking her auburn hair. She burped the baby, and rocked her, watching her fall asleep. Jenny rested her head on the chair, and slowly drifted off.

She was woken up a few hours later when Jethro was taking Jovie from her arms. He smiled at her before going over to the changing table. Jenny stood and stretched her stiff neck before walking over to Jethro. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her nose into his back, wrinkling her forehead at the stiffness of his work jacket.

He changed Jovie and placed her in her crib before turning to Jenny. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"Go get some sleep. I'm dropping Sadie off at the daycare, and Jovie should sleep for at least three hours. I'll try and come home as early as I can."

"Good plan." Jenny mumbled through exhausted lips, stifling a yawn. Jethro smirked and pressed another kiss to her forehead before guiding Jenny back into bed. Once she was settled under the covers he headed back downstairs where Sadie was eating breakfast. As soon as she was done he had her coat and boots on and he picked her up, heading outside. He dropped her off at the daycare where she ran off to play with her friends and then headed to headquarters.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Four hours later, Jenny woke up to peaceful silence. She got up and checked on Jovie, who was sleeping quietly for once, before heading downstairs to grab something to eat. She was able to eat in peace, and went upstairs to shower.

The warm water felt like heaven on her sore body. As it caressed the muscles, Jenny felt her body start to relax. She stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel. She listened for Jovie's cries, gratefully when she heard only silence. She dried off, sliding into comfortable yoga pants and a casual button down. She put her hair up in a messy bun and walked into the nursery, where she found Jovie staring up at her mobile happily. Jenny reached in and picked up the baby, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Hey baby. You were very good for me, thank you. You even let Mommy take a shower. Are you hungry?"

Jenny sat in the rocking chair and fed Jovie, talking happily to the baby. She placed the baby on her shoulder, burping her. She re-buttoned her shirt and stood, carrying Jovie over to her dresser, where she grabbed a pink onsie, a pair of terrycloth sweat pants and a pair of socks. She carried Jovie into the bathroom and set up the baby bath station, filling it with warm water. She washed Jovie with the sponge, making the baby giggle with silly faces. After she'd dried her and dressed Jovie, she brought her downstairs and set her in her carrier on the kitchen floor.

She walked around the kitchen, setting things out for dinner. As much as Jethro teased her, she did know how to cook, and she finally had a chance to show off her skills, considering she was home instead of at work. As soon as she had gathered the supplies for her pasta, she picked Jovie back up and walked back upstairs. She walked into the nursery and changed Jovie before placing the drowsy baby in her crib, turning on her mobile. She pressed a kiss to Jovie's forehead before heading back into her bedroom.

She was so behind with the laundry, she couldn't stand in. Naomi was on vacation for the next two weeks, so she couldn't help with the flood. Jenny grabbed an empty laundry basket and went around the room, scooping up dirty t-shirts and pants. When she was finished, she could actually see the carpeting of the bedroom floor.

After she had the clothes going in the wash she quickly checked on Jovie before going back into the bedroom and lying down for a quick nap.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jethro was actually able to get home from work before dinner, and was surprised when he opened the door to the smell of food. He set Sadie down and she ran into the kitchen, looking for Jenny. He followed more slowly, taking off his work jacket and throwing it over the banister of the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, where Jenny was leaning over the stove, stirring something in a pot. Sadie ran to Jenny, hugging her legs happily. Jovie was in her swing, and Jethro went over to her and picked her up, cradling her to his chest.

"Hey honey. Did you and Mommy have a fun day together?" he kissed her forehead as he walked over to Jenny, pressing a kiss to her cheek. She met his gaze happily, smiling up at him.

"Hey. How was work?"

"Boring. We didn't catch any cases, so we were stuck in the building all day. How was Jovie?"

"She was excellent. She even let me take a shower with crying. I gave her a bath and she ate, then she took a nap, and so did I. I caught up a little with sleep."

"Good. You look less exhausted. And Jovie looks very happy." He tickled the baby's belly, causing her to flash them a gummy smile. Jethro met Jenny's thrilled gaze and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jenny leaned into his embrace playfully before pushing him away gently.

"I'm going to finish dinner. Go change, you look like you could use some comfortable clothes."

Jethro rolled his eyes at Jenny before replacing Jovie in her swing. He swung Sadie up into his arms, causing her to giggle. He pressed another kiss to her forehead before placing her back on the ground. He headed upstairs, grabbing his jacket off the banister. He went into the bedroom, trading his work clothes for jeans and a t-shirt. Before he headed back downstairs though, he walked into the nursery. He placed the box he held in his hand on the changing table, smiling to himself. He went back downstairs to see Jenny straining pasts over the sink, and Sadie sitting in front of Jovie's swing, chattering happily to the baby.

He helped Sadie set the table and then Jenny served the pasta. Sadie managed to get sauce all over her white t-shirt, earning a groan from Jenny and a snicker from Jethro. Jenny glared at Jethro before turning to Jovie, who had started crying. Sighing, she picked up Jovie and turned to Jethro.

"Can you get Sadie in the shower and pajamas? I'll take care of Jovie."

Jethro nodded, going over to Sadie and picking her up. He brought her upstairs, following Jenny. He walked into Sadie's room, grabbing her Little Mermaid pajamas before heading into the bathroom, starting the water. He got Sadie in, helping her with her hair. After she was clean and dried he helped into her pajamas, bringing her back into her bedroom. He tucked her into bed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He promised that Jenny would be in soon and walked out, heading into the bedroom.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Jenny rubbed soothing circles onto Jovie's back as she brought her into the nursery. Jovie's cries were still loud, and Jenny's head was starting to pound. She almost wished she had given Jovie to Jethro, but decided that after she changed Jovie she's be able to go to sleep. She was distracted when she walked over to the changing table and almost didn't notice the small box on the pad.

She was setting Jovie down when she saw it, and stopped short. She gripped the edge of the box, opening it slowly. She gasped when it was fully opened, and couldn't believe her eyes.

Nestled in the velvet interior of the box was a diamond engagement ring.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Aw. I love you guys :] I was having a bad day and then I read your reviews and you totally cheered me up! After this chapter there'll be the epilogue, and then we'll be done! But I have a new story already brewing. It's written down in my notebook, waiting to be typed up, and I'm hoping you guys will like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own Sadie and Jovie!**

Jenny stared at the ring in shock. There was a diamond staring her in the face. A real, diamond engagement ring. Meant for her. She could barely process what was going on. She was thrust back into the present by Jovie, who was whimpering softly on the changing table. Jenny quickly changed her, and placed her in her crib with a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She grabbed the box and headed into the bedroom to find Jethro sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, hands behind his head with a smirk plastered to his face. Before Jenny could get so much as a word out Jethro opened his mouth.

"Sadie's waiting for you to go say goodnight."

Jenny opened her mouth to say something but words failed her, so she simply glared before turning on her heel. She walked into Sadie's room, sitting on the edge of her eldest daughter's bed. She pressed a kiss to Sadie's head, causing the little girl to stir. Her big blue eyes blinked open slightly, drowsiness present. She smiled sleepily when she registered her mom.

"G'night…Mommy." Sadie said, yawning widely.

"Goodnight Sadie. I love you very much baby."

Sadie mumbled something unintelligible before turning slightly, burrowing deeper into the pillow. Jenny smiled as she pressed another kiss to her forehead before standing up. She smiled as she looked at the white box in her hand, giddiness welling up in her stomach. She walked slowly across the hall, trailing her hand against the wall. She walked back into the bedroom, going directly to Jethro.

He easily took her into his arms, tickling her sides lightly. She flinched away from him, laughing. He kissed her lightly, pulling away after a few moments. He looked into her green eyes, preparing himself for his question.

"Do you have an answer for me Jenny?"

"Well, I don't think you've actually asked me the question yet, Jethro."

"Jen, will you marry me?"

Jenny looked into his sapphire blue eyes for a long moment before smiling broadly.

"Of course I will marry you Jethro."

With that, Jethro took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Jenny's left ring finger. He met her gaze before kissing her deeply, winding his fingers in her thick curls. She tangled her fingers into the silver hair at the base of his neck, sliding her tongue along his bottom lip. As he granted her entrance he pulled her on top of him, into his lap. She straddled him, wincing involuntarily at the motion. Jethro sensed this and broke away, looking at her in concern.

"I just had a baby Jethro. Certain movements will be painful. I just happened to pick one of the few."

"You don't have to straddle me Jen. I was only kissing you." he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"But I wanted to, so I did." Jenny said firmly, settling more comfortably in his lap.

"Jen, we don't have to-" Jethro was cut off when Jenny pressed her lips to his again, taking advantage of his open mouth. Being a man, he couldn't resist, and the kiss slowly progressed. He rolled them carefully so he was on top and gently slid her yoga pants off. She responded by gripping the hem of his shirt and sliding it up, breaking the kiss to get it over his head. He speedily worked his way through the buttons of her shirt, pressing kisses as he exposed her skin. She worked on his belt, becoming frustrated when she couldn't get it undone. Jethro chuckled softly, ignoring Jenny's glare at him as he undid the belt, letting her undo the button and helping her push the denim off.

She captured his lips again, letting her eyes drift close as he unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down her shoulders. He did the same with her underwear, and she returned the favor with his boxers. Jenny moaned against his mouth when he slid into her, arching her body against his, the heat in her stomach almost unbearable. He moved gently, careful not to put too much pressure on her. He knew she was close when her kissing became more and more desperate, and sped up a little, kissing her neck. When her body arched against his one last time he slid off of her, bringing her body against his, brushing his lips to her curls.

She smiled up at him, her green eyes glowing with happiness. Her gaze trailed down to her hand, and a tiny shiver coursed down her spine at the sight of the diamond on her finger. Jethro, misunderstanding the shiver, pulled the covers up over their cooling bodies. Jenny settled herself against his chest, her ear right over his heartbeat.

"I could stay like this forever. Not moving sounds really nice right now." Jenny said, sighing happily. Just at that moment, Jovie's cries could be heard, and Jenny closed her eyes, breathing deeply through her nose. Jethro kissed her forehead quickly before transferring her head from his chest to a pillow and standing up. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading into the nursery.

He picked up Jovie, patting her back as he brought her downstairs. He set a bottle of formula in the microwave to warm and cradled Jovie to his chest, looking into her big, tear-filled eyes. She stared back for a few moments before breaking out into a gummy smile, causing Jethro to laugh before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

The microwave beeped, and Jethro carried Jovie back upstairs with the warm bottle. He sat in the rocker and fed Jovie the bottle, burping her gently. Her eyes blinked closed slowly, and Jethro placed her back in her crib, flicking her mobile on.

He walked back into the bedroom to find Jenny curled up, fast asleep. He laughed quietly before sliding in next to her. He pulled the covers more securely around her, making sure she was warm enough before settling into the pillows.

He'd decided to leave the ring on the pad in a little bit of retaliation for how Jen had told him she was pregnant with Jovie, and because he liked to keep her on her toes. He'd had the ring for months; but with Jenny's pregnancy and Sadie and work, he hadn't found the right time or place. He'd decided that since Jenny's birthday was coming up he'd pop the question, but he hadn't wanted to wait another three weeks, so he'd just picked a random day. Luckily, Jenny had been having a good day anyway, so it had been perfect.

He was so glad she'd said yes; not that he'd doubted that she would. It was hard to believe that four years ago she'd walked out of his life, making him think he'd never see her again. And there she'd stood, looking as gorgeous as ever, over three years later. Finding out about Sadie that same day and reconnecting with Jenny all in one day, he hadn't thought that life could get better. Then Jovie, and now getting engaged to Jenny. Jethro shook his head, smiling. Honestly, he could picture his life any differently.

After Shannon and Kelly, he hadn't thought he'd find that kind of happiness again. Never thought he'd hear a little girl call him Daddy again, never thought he'd see a woman carrying his child again, never thought he'd hold his baby girl in his arms, never thought he'd really love a woman the way he'd loved Shannon. But he'd proved himself wrong, in every aspect.

Jenny turned in her sleep, seeking his warmth, and Jethro pulled her into his arms easily, stroking her soft curls. She sighed happily, curling up against him. Once she was settled, Jethro let sleep claim him, glad that tomorrow was Saturday.

-NCISNCISNCISNCIS-

Ziva sat at the island in the middle of her kitchen, absentmindedly twirling pasta around her plate with her fork. She hadn't seen Tony outside of work in almost three days and she missed him terribly. Her fork clattered against her plate when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She'd been so lost in thought that she hadn't heard her door open. Tony's lips pressed against her neck, and she relaxed into his hold.

"Where were your ninja skills Zee-vah? You didn't even react when I walked in."

"I was found in thought." Ziva said, confusion crossing her face when Tony started shaking his head at her.

"Lost in thought, babe. Was I present in these thoughts?" Tony asked, letting a touch of seduction color his tone. Ziva turned, slipping her arms around Tony's neck, meeting his gaze.

"You were the focus of them, really. Let me tell you." Ziva brought Tony's head closer to hers, letting her lips brush his ear as she whispered. Tony's eyes widened as Ziva spoke, his hands gripping her hips tighter. She hadn't even finished when Tony brought her lips to his in a hot kiss, taking possession of her mouth. She quickly responded by dueling with his tongue, tangling her hands in his sandy hair. His hands gripped her hips, pressing against her against him. When they broke apart, Tony practically dragged Ziva down the hallway to the bedroom. With no one to overhear them, Tony felt free to let Ziva be as loud as she liked- and he told her just the same.

**Author's Note: Eh, I don't know about the ending. I wanted a little bit of Tiva, but didn't want to write full blown smut. It doesn't really have a purpose; I just wanted a little bit of happiness at the end. I can't believe that all I left is the epilogue in this story. I've loved every minute of this story, and I'm glad you guys have too. You are all wonderful, and I'm so thankful for you guys! *hugs everyone!***


	16. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Wow. With this epilogue, I complete my first multi-chapter fanfiction story. A major milestone for me! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed reading this story; when I started I had no idea what direction it would go in, or if this was even going to be more than one chapter, yet thanks to you lovely reviewers, this has turned into a sixteen chapter story that I've fallen in love with. So, thank you all. I was going to list all of you guys, but that would take up a whole page itself, so you all know who you are! Even if it was just to say good chapter, you made me smile and feel wonderful about myself. Your suggestions and comments helped me in more ways then you know. If I don't stop now then I'm just going to keep going and I'm sure you guys want to read the epilogue by now. So, enjoy and I hope you enjoy my ending (and this time I do mean the ending of the story! LOL)!**

**Author's Note 2: The high school friend is my best friend, because she has been awesome throughout this whole thing, reading my chapters and dealing with my frustration during lunch periods! This is for you Ev :]**

**Disclaimer: I own the kids!**

Six years later…

It was Easter Sunday, and the yearly egg hunt was being held at the Gibbs residence. The eggs had been hidden all around the yard, and kids were milling around, baskets in hand.

Jenny Gibbs sat in a lawn chair watching the action. Ten year old Sadie had her pale blue dress on with her basket slung over her arm, and was looking for eggs with her four year old sister, Kylie Shannon. Kylie had on a matching blue dress, and her red curls were bouncing as she followed her sister. Six year old Jovie was triumphantly pulling an egg out of a rose bush, showing it to her dad, who had one of the eleven month old twins, Michael Jasper, in his arms. Jenny looked down at the other twin, Lillie Olivia, who sat in her lap, looking out at the yard curiously. Lillie had auburn curls, the same shade as Jovie's, and bright green eyes. Michael had red hair, but bright blue eyes like Sadie. Jovie's hair was pin-straight and auburn colored, but her eyes were still an aquamarine color. Kylie's eyes were bright blue, and she looked like Sadie's mini-me.

Jenny and Jethro had gotten married about eight months after he'd proposed, and the wedding had been beautiful, everything that Jenny had ever dreamed. She flashed back to that wonderful day like she always did when she caught sight of her husband.

_Jenny sat on the couch in the bride's room, laughing with Ziva, Abby, Cynthia, and her close high school friend, Evelyn. She'd flown in from New York a few days earlier, and was staying in the guestroom at the house. She'd fallen in love with Sadie and Jovie instantly, and had been envious of Jenny when she'd seen Jethro. _

_As soon as Jethro had walked out the door to take Sadie to daycare and then head to work, she'd practically attacked Jenny, wanting every single detail. Jenny had been willing to offer almost everything, editing where necessary of course. She hadn't seen her friend in years, since Evelyn had gotten married the second time, and they'd spent a lot of the time just catching up. _

_She'd learned every smutty detail of Paris, listened to the stories of two grueling labors, and every sappy moment with her kids Jenny could imagine. Of course, she'd then listened to Evelyn gush about her romantic second honeymoon with her husband and her life with her three year old daughters, Emmeline and Vivianna. Jenny had been more than willing to listen, thrilled that she finally had time to sit and talk with them._

_Abby sat up, glancing at the clock on the wall._

"_I believe it is time for the lovely bride to get into her dress!"_

_Jenny stood, going over to the closet where her gown was still in the plastic wrap. She beckoned for the other women to come over, and they all quickly set down their drinks and walked over, eager to get Jenny into the dress._

_About a half an hour later, Abby was putting the finishing touches on Jenny's make-up when there was a knock on the door. Everyone was dressed and ready, and Jenny's stomach was full of butterflies. Evelyn opened the door to see her husband, Gabriel, sticking his head in. He saw Jenny and smiled._

"_You look gorgeous Jenny. About five minutes until show time ladies!"_

"_Thanks Gabe. We'll be ready." Jenny replied, smiling at him._

_He winked at her before closing the door. Ziva walked over to Jenny, her brown gaze serious. In her hands was a flimsy piece of silky fabric and she smirked as she handed it to Jenny._

"_Where are you putting your garter, almost Mrs. Gibbs?"_

"_Where I'm supposed to, Miss David." Jenny said, glaring lightly at Ziva before sliding the garter up her leg and smoothing her dress over it. She stood carefully, checking the dress and twirling slightly, smiling giddily like a little girl._

_She was finally here, where she should have been years ago. Standing in a room, surrounded by friends, about to be married to the man of her dreams. She sighed happily, catching the attention of Evelyn._

"_Hey girlie. Took you long enough to get here. I thought you were never going to get hitched. I almost got worried. Almost." Evelyn said, winking at her before pulling her into a gentle hug, minding the dress. "I'm so happy for you Jen. I'm glad you finally got your happy ending."_

"_Thanks Ev. That means a lot. I'm glad I finally got my happy ending too. My daughters and soon-to-be husband are what make me happy." Jenny said, returning the hug gratefully._

_Evelyn pulled away after a few moments, smiling at Jenny. Everyone gathered around Jenny, gushing over her dress._

_Another knock on the door and Gabriel once again stuck his head in the door, nodding in approval when he saw they were all ready._

"_Let's get this show on the road girls!"_

The ceremony had been absolutely gorgeous. Jenny and Jethro had decided to recite their own vows, and Jethro had managed to make Jenny well up, right there on the altar. Sadie had carried the rings in, and Evelyn had held Jovie throughout the wedding. It had been perfect, and Jenny had loved a single second of it. Her desk was covered in pictures of the reception; Sadie and Jovie had worn matching silver dresses and Jenny had practically filled up an entire memory card with pictures of the two.

Then Kylie had been born a little over a year later. She had been a lot easier the first couple of weeks then Jovie had been; she had pretty much slept through the night for them from the beginning. Jenny had thought she was done with kids at that point, so imagine her surprise when she'd discovered she was pregnant once again, and with twins. Lillie and Michael were adorable, and Jenny knew that Jethro was secretly thrilled that he had a son; an ally in a house full of girls.

Sadie was still as cute as ever, and she loved helping with her siblings, which was a godsend for Jenny in the mornings. She loved fourth grade, and had recently started playing the saxophone. The reedy sounds of the instrument could be heard throughout the house, and Jethro joked that she was going to be a world famous jazz player someday. Sadie's curls now fell to mid-back, and Jenny had managed to get them into a French braid this morning amid the chaos, and Kylie was playfully tugging on it as she followed her sister.

Jovie was just like Sadie had been when she was six; cute and curious. Every opportunity that she got, the energetic first grader asked every question possible. Jenny and Jethro often indulged her, but had drawn the line when questioned about where babies came from. Sadie still didn't know, so Jovie very well wasn't going to find out before her. Jovie's hair was stick-straight and a gorgeous auburn color that glinted in the early afternoon sun. It hung to just past her shoulders and was swishing side to side as she ran to Jenny, holding up her basket.

"Look Mommy! Look at all the eggs I found!"

"Great job sweetie! It looks like you're going to have a lot of chocolate to eat."

Jovie nodded her head vigorously in agreement, a smile stretching across her face. From next to Jenny, Ziva spoke up.

"What do you like better, Jovie? White chocolate or milk chocolate?"

"I like the dark one."

"Well, I have chocolate bunnies in my bag, so when we get back inside you can have the dark chocolate one okay?"

"Thanks Aunt Ziva!" Jovie said excitedly, going over to hug her. Ziva sat forward, smiling at the little girl. Jovie had a hard time reaching Ziva, as Ziva's belly got in the way. At seven months pregnant, her stomach made it hard for the six year old to get her arms around her. Jovie giggled before running off to find more eggs, waving to her mom happily.

Ziva sat back, sighing. Her hands went to her stomach and she closed her eyes. Almost instantly, Tony was by her side, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he placed the toddler in his arms on the ground by her chair. The sandy-haired, brown-eyed little girl looked up happily at the adults, standing on shaky legs, gripping the arm-rest for support. Ziva opened her eyes at Tony's touch and smiled at him before bringing her gaze to her 20 month old daughter, Amber Caitlin.

"Amber, what are you doing baby? Did you and Daddy find any eggs?" Ziva asked as she pulled the little girl precariously onto her shrinking lap. Amber smiled happily at her mom, clapping her hands together. Ziva pressed a kiss to her forehead before smiling up at Tony, who was gazing at the two of them with pure love in his eyes.

The two had gotten married about two and a half years ago. Jethro had been completely blind-sided by the announcement; he hadn't even known they were seeing each other. The wedding had been beautiful, and the two were more than happy together. Amber had been born a few months later, and was cute as a button. Ziva and Tony had been thrilled to find out they were going to parents a second time, and were anxiously awaiting the birth of their second child.

Ziva passed Amber to Tony, smiling at up him happily. He pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head before turning in the direction of the house, where McGee was emerging. He walked over to where Abby was sitting, a baby in her arms. She looked up at him, smiling gratefully as she took the bag from him.

Abby and McGee's daughter, Dakota Elaine, had been born three weeks ago, and she was currently fast asleep in her mother's arms. She was named after Abby's sister and McGee's mom respectively, and with her green eyes and blonde hair, she was the center of her parents world. Abby grabbed the blanket out of the diaper bag and covered Dakota, cradling her close to her chest. She pressed a gentle kiss to the baby's forehead, smiling down at her.

Jenny watched the exchange, smiling at the happiness radiating around her. Lillie clapped happily in her lap, seeing her dad walk towards them. Jethro reached Jen and scooped up Lillie, so that he had a twin in each arm. Michael saw his sister and laughed, reaching for her. Jenny smiled at the two, meeting Jethro's gaze warmly. He leaned down and kissed her gently before pulling back and smiling.

Sadie, Jovie, and Kylie all came running over to the group, smiles on their faces.

"We found all the eggs Mommy!" Kylie said, showing her full basket to Jenny.

"I see that, great job girls! And thank you Sadie, it was very nice of you to help your little sister with the eggs."

Sadie blushed pink and smiled, embarrassed. She stared at her toes before looking at her dad.

"Can I hold Lillie, Daddy?"

"Sure, why don't you sit next to Mommy and she can sit on your lap."

Sadie nodded her agreement and set her basket down, taking a seat next to Jenny. Jethro placed the squirming toddler on Sadie's lap, making sure she was steady before removing his hand. Sadie placed her hands on her sister's hips, rooting her onto her lap, and kissed the top of her head, making the baby giggle happily.

Jenny met Jethro's gaze, touched like she always was that Sadie was such a good big sister. Sadie loved playing with her siblings, and she was so good with the twins. Jethro placed Michael on her lap, sitting on the other side of Sadie. Michael touched Lillie's face and giggled, causing Sadie to laugh.

Amber saw this and giggled too, grinning toothily at them. Tony smirked and kissed his daughter's forehead, meeting Ziva's gaze. They shared a long look before Tony turned to look at Abby and the baby.

"How's she's doing? Still asleep with all this noise?"

"Out like a light. She can sleep through anything I think. Even McGee's thunder snoring." Abby replied, smirking at her fiancé.

"I do not snore." McGee muttered, crossing his arms defensively over his chest.

"Believe what you want McGee, its true."

"McGeek, you might as well accept it. You snore." Tony said, shaking his head at the younger man.

"Tony, shut up." Jethro said, rolling his eyes at his agents.

"Shutting up Boss."

Sadie passed Lillie to her dad, going over to Jovie and opening a few of her eggs, trading chocolate with her. Jenny shifted closer to her husband, leaning into his warmth. Lillie looked at her mom in interest, her green eyes attentive. Jenny smiled at the little girl, crossing her eyes to elicit a loud giggle from the toddler.

She sat back a little, once again surveying the scene in front of her. She was happy. There was no other way to describe it. She was finally where she belonged, and her life was as close to perfect as it could get. She smiled to herself, resting her head on Jethro's shoulder. He looked down at her, his blue gaze peaceful and happy.

"Thank you Jethro."

"What did I do this time?"

"You gave me a family."

-The End-


End file.
